


Never Ending Nightmare

by Careenz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, GrayxErza, GrayxErzaxJellal, Grayza - Freeform, JellalxErza - Freeform, Love Triangles, Romance, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careenz/pseuds/Careenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, she had awoke with tears streaming down her face. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse and much more real. Mainly Grayza with slight Jerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

_She had this nightmare every night. Sweat beaded her skin, dampening the sheets that tangled around her. Her body squirmed as soft moans escaped her lips. Her eyes darted underneath her closed lids. Her breathing became more rapid. Her heart pounded in her chest._

_He was here. With her. In her dreams. Why was he here? Can she never escape him? Her teary eyes widened as Jellal let out a horrifying laugh. The blade that was protruding out of his gut didn't seem to bother him._

_"Did you really think you could rid yourself of me that easily, my dear Erza?" An evil grin grew on his face._

_"I **WILL**  be rid of you, Jellal," she requipped another sword into her hand, "Once and for all!"_

_She screamed as she charged at him. Tears streamed down her face. She had to kill him. He did nothing but destroy everything he touched. So why was she holding back?_

_She leapt into the air, raising her sword high above her, before slicing towards him. Jellal quickly blocked with the sword he had unsheathed from his body. Another laugh escaped his lips as he shoved her away._

_"Erza," his smile beamed at her, "I thought you were stronger than that? What happened to you? You used to be so powerful."_

_**YOU HAPPENED!**  She thought. She cursed under her breath, and readied her fighting stance. She was not going to lose to  **HIM**. Not again._

_"I will not let you harm anyone ever again! I will kill you Jellal Fernandez!"_

_She charged at him with sheer determination. Swing. Dodged. Slice. Dodged. She cried out in frustration as her blade met nothing but air. She tumbled away to put a couple yards between them. She needed to have a plan._

_"Why are you trying to kill someone you love?" He said blankly._

_Her body stiffened. LOVE. She scoffed at the thought. How could she love such a monster?_

_"You think I don't notice?" He laughed as he took a few steps towards her. "Your heart races when you see me. Your pulse quickens at the thought of me. And your body," A smile grew on his face, "your body craves mine. Craves to feel the touch of my skin."_

_A deep frown formed on her face. No. She refused to believe him. She did not love this abomination. **WOULD NOT**  love him. What would that say about her?_

_"Shut up!," she screamed, "How could i ever love such a monster?!"_

_"Isn't that a question you should be asking yourself?" He tossed his sword to the side as he continued to step closer to her. "Come on, Erza. You aren't fooling anyone."_

_"Stay back!" She cried._

_Her heart felt as if it was bursting out of her chest. Her body began to quiver as he approached. She tried to lunge at him but her body stood still. She willed her limbs to move but nothing happened. He was mere inches away from her now. He was so unbearably close. Tears burned the corners of her eyes._

_He clasped her chin and moved his lips to her ear. "You will never escape me Erza. I will **ALWAYS**  be a part of you."_

_Tears trickled down her cheeks. Her heart ached. She knew he was right. She would never forget him and she wasn't strong enough to fight the control he had on her. Damn. She did love him, but she wasn't going to let her selfishness be the cause of any more deaths._

_She screamed as she swung her blade, slicing up his torso. Shock filled his eyes as he cried out in pain. He fell to his knees, his hand covering only a small area of the two foot long gash. He looked down at the wound and then back at her. Tears poured from her eyes as the sound of her sobs echoed through the silent room._

_"Er..za.."Jellal sputtered as he fell backwards._

_She rushed to him and took him into her arms. He looked up at her with grief stricken eyes._

_"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I...I had no choice. I had no..."_

_His lips formed a faint smile, "I love you, Erza. I always have. I know I lost myself. I didn't want to lose you too."_

_She held him close. Her heart sinking into her stomach. She loved him so much._

_"Please don't go," the plea escaped her lips._

_"Erza..."_

_She bent down pressing her lips gently against his._

_"I love you, too" she sobbed as she pulled away._

_And then he was gone. She had finally rid herself of him, and the pain was so much worse than before. An overwhelming darkness enveloped her heart. She threw her head back and screamed. A scream full of hurt. Pain. Betrayal. Loss. And love..._

Erza awoke screaming. Her vision blurred by tears. Strong hands clasped her shoulders, lightly shaking her.

"Erza! Snap out of it!"

Her sobs quieted as reality sunk it. It was a nightmare. It was all just a dream.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Gray..." Her voice quivered.

He let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms, "You scared me." He whispered.

She shuddered against him. He was so warm. It was nice. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She was so glad he was here.

"Are you okay?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

She nodded against him. Her throat was killing her.

"You should try and go back to sleep. We have a big mission tomorrow." He began to release her.

Her grip around him tighten. He paused, "Do you want me to stay?"

She pulled back and nodded. He smiled lightly as he moved to get under the damp covers. The queen size bed was well big enough for the two of them. He politely stayed on his side of the bed, laying on his back, resting his arms behind his head. After a few moments, he felt movement on the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Erza snuggle against him. Gray's body stiffened.  ** _What is she doing?_**  She nuzzled the base of his neck and laid her arm across his chest. She squirmed for a moment to get comfortable before she stilled. Her deep breaths felt warm against his cool skin.

He could feel heat growing on his cheeks. She was so soft and warm and the thin lace that separated them didn't leave much to the imagination. He shook his head. He had been so worried about her. Every night, after Jellal had been taken into custody by the Magic Council, she had woken up screaming. And the last couple times she had asked him to stay with her. He gently wrapped an arm around her. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. It broke his heart. Erza was so powerful, and yet so fragile. Not that he would ever tell her that to her face.

He pulled her closer against him. He wondered what she had dreamt about. She had never screamed like that before. The sound made his gut wretch. He gently began to rub her back, smiling as she lightly moaned against his neck. The sound made him bite his lip. He tried to clear the not-so-innocent thoughts out of his mind. This was Erza. His best friend and his companion, who just so happens to be gorgeous, sexy, and terrifying. He took a deep breath and exhaled in a huff. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Almost

Chapter 2: Almost

"Erza!"

Erza grumbled and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. She's too loud. Go away.

"Come on, Erza!" the woman placed her hand on Erza's shoulder and hesitantly shook it. "We are going to miss the train! I really need this mission to pay rent!"

"Ugh." Erza slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Lucy, why do you have to be so loud?"

Lucy smiled down at her comrade, "We are already late! Natsu and Gray are already at the station!"

Erza paused. Gray. She looked at the empty side of the bed next to her. When did he leave?

"So are yah comin'?" the celestial wizard crossed her arms across her chest.

Erza nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you there." She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood, stretching her limbs.

Lucy looked at the red-head skeptically before leaving for the station.

Erza glanced back at her bed and smiled to herself. Gray always seemed to be there for her. And the only one she could really show herself too. He was a good friend.

She quickly requipped into her usual outfit, breastplate with her favorite blue skirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror and paused. She took a step closer staring at the reflection. The woman in the mirror looked so tired. Eyes bloodshot. Dried tears marked her face. Erza closed her eyes. How could she let anyone see her like this? She shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about it. She had already slept in too late. She took one last glance towards the tired woman before leaving the room.

xXx

Erza arrived as quickly as she could. It was hard to miss them at the station with Lucy flailing her arms at her. She spared a glance at Gray before turning her attention to Lucy. Natsu and he were fighting again. Maybe she would let it slide for a little while longer. She did owe Gray.

"What took you so long?! The train is leaving any second!" Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and tugged her towards the train.

"I asked you where you were last night?!" yelled Natsu, pressing is forehead against Gray's.

"It's none of you damn business, flame breath!" Gray retorted, pressing is forehead harder against his rival.

Erza eyed her comrades. Gray was keeping her nightmares a secret, and the fact that they had been laying together.

"What are you hiding? It's no big deal if you've been going to see Juvia every night!"

"WHAT?!" Gray's jaw dropped at the accusation.

Erza's eyes widened. Juvia? She knew that Juvia was obsessed with Gray, but...has Gray ever been in her bed? Erza winced as she felt a slight pain in her chest. She had been under the impression that it had only been with her. It's not like they've been intimate or anything, but why was it bothering her so much?

"HEY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Erza's shouted.

The childhood rivals went pale and jumped away from each other.

"W-we-we're just messin' around Erza!" cried Natsu.

"Get. On. The. Train." She commanded, before boarding with Lucy.

Natsu and Gray rushed onto the train following their two companions to their room.

"We were just playin', Erza," grumbled Natsu as he followed, "but still, don't you guys wanna know where Ice Princess has been the last few nights?"

Gray growled behind him, "It's none-

"Natsu!" scolded Erza, "Drop it!"

They got to their room and shuffled inside. Erza sat on one side and Lucy sat on the other. Natsu plopped next to the blonde and pouted quietly, crossing his arms across his chest. Gray sat next to Erza, leaving a respectable amount of room in between them.

Erza couldn't help but notice how far away Gray was. It made her uncomfortable. Why was he sitting so far away? She missed his touch. All she wanted was for him to sit shoulder to shoulder with her, or touch her hand, or touch her at all! She shook her head against her thoughts. What had gotten into her?

Gray shifted. He could feel the tension radiating off his scarlet friend. He looked at two in front of him. Natsu, fully incapacitated, lay unconscious in Lucy's lap. He knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde would fall asleep, and then he could really see what was going on.

After about an hour, Lucy had fallen asleep against the train window with a snoring Natsu drooling in her lap. Gray took the chance to glance at Erza. She was staring out the window, expressionless.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

She continued her staring contest with the passing landscape, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. His tone edgy, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't pretend like I don't know you better than that," he grimaced.

A deafening silence followed for a moment, full of contemplation.

"I'm sorry," Her eyes met his, "I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded and ran his hand through his thick black hair, "I know. I know."

Again. Silence grew between them. Gray sighed.

"Erz, do you want to talk about it?" he quietly scooted closer to her, trying not to wake the others.

"I don't know." She moved her gaze to the floor in front of her.

He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and pull her close, but he was afraid to. What would happen if the others woke up and saw them like that? Erza would surely punch him just for show.

He placed a hand on hers, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

She closed her eyes. Her voice trembled, "It's….Jellal…. He's been in my dreams lately."

Gray's heart stopped. Just Jellal's name got his adrenaline going. What he wouldn't give to tear out that man's heart and give it to Erza gift wrapped. He hadn't been convinced that Jellal had "changed" back into a supposed good guy. The heavens mage was responsible for the deaths of many innocent people and breaking the heart of someone Gray truly cared about. And that was something he could never forgive.

He took a deep breath to regain his composure before continuing, "What happened?"

Erza took a shaky breath, "I'm fighting him...trying to kill him. It's so hard. And a part of me...a part of me is holding back. I know I need to kill him, but I can't help but hope the boy I fell in love with is still in there somewhere. We battle for what feels like forever, and it usually ends differently every night."

Gray ignored the pain in his chest. She loved Jellal. Does she still love him? He cleared his throat, "What was so different about last night?"

She nodded, expecting the question. "I killed him that time. The look on his face, I can't seem to get off my mind. Utter surprise, and then betrayal." She squeezed her eyes closed as tears began to wet her cheeks.

Gray's heart sank and he wrapped his arm around she shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He wanted to kiss those tears away. "Erza, you don't have to-"

"I ran to him. I took him into my arms and...and...he died." She turned to him and leaned into his embrace. She whispered, "He told me he loved me."

His arm slid off her shoulder and wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head. His heart sank. He shouldn't ask this question, but he can't help it. "Did you tell him you love him?"

Erza winced. She did. She told Jellal she loved him. So why is it so hard to tell Gray that? It shouldn't be a big deal. Why did her chest feel so tight?

"It doesn't matter. It was just a dream anyway." She closed her eyes, hoping he dig any deeper.

He didn't say anything, just nodded. She knew he knew. He wasn't stupid. He knew she loved Jellal, but why couldn't she tell him?

Gray sighed. His chest felt tight and heavy. It was so hard to breath. He tried to take comfort in the fact that Erza was leaning against HIM right now, and had spent the night with HIM the last few nights, but it doesn't say much when his competition was locked in a jail cell.

The ice mage pulled away just enough so he could see her beautiful, brown eyes. He reached down and cupped her chin, making her meet his gaze. She looked up at him with those big doe eyes, and his mind went hazy. As his thumb wiped away her tears, his eyes moved to her lips. Full lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed. He bit his lower lip.

Erza placed her hand over his. She felt like she couldn't breathe. They were so close, closer than they had ever been. She couldn't help but notice how his lips were only a couple inches away from hers. She glanced down at them. She wondered how they would taste. Her eyes shot to his. She could see his eyes begin to glaze over, and she could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"Gray..."she didn't mean for it to come out as a whimper.

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He only had so much will power. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips towards hers.

"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT THE DESTINATION. PLEASE PREPARE YOUR ON BOARD BELONGINGS"

Gray and Erza shot apart from each other as Lucy yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"Geez, that sure wasn't a long ride," she glanced at the drooling fire dragon on her, "NATSU! YOU DROOLED ALL OVER ME!"

Lucy swiftly rolled the still incapacitated, but awake, Natsu on the floor.

The train slowly came to a stop, and Natsu bounced off the ground as if it were rubber.

"What's your problem, Lucy?!" he yelled, flames seeming to shoot out of his ears.

"You are my problem, you oaf!"  
"That's enough!" Erza commanded as she stood, "We have work to do."

With that, Fairy Tale's strongest team made their way off the train. No one seemed to notice how the ice mage walked protectively close to the red head, or how they snuck glances as each other from the corner of their eyes. And no one certainly noticed the dark shade of pink on their cheeks whenever they accidentally touched each other. No one seemed to notice. Or so they thought.


	3. A Cold Night

Chapter 3: A Cold Night

With lightning speed, Erza sliced through the air and pierced the last ogre through the chest. With wide eyes, the the large beast fell to the ground, landing on top the pile of defeated ogres. Erza straightened her stance and sheathed her sword, turning to admire her handy work. She smiled as she walked towards her comrades. The mission had seemed simple enough, 100,000 jewels to get rid of the ogres threatening a small town. Too easy..she thought.

"Erza! Why did you have to kill them all?! I was just getting fired up!"screamed Natsu.

"Geez, she's so scary…." Lucy muttered.

The red-head gleamed at the dragon slayer, "How can you expect to beat me in a fight, if you can't even keep up with me on missions?"

A giant vein bulged out of Natsu's forehead, "LET'S GO! RIGHT NOW!"

"You are just going to get your ass kicked again…"glared Gray.

Natsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "I CAN TAKE YOU ON, TOO! I CAN TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON AT THE SAME TIME! BR-"

Erza's fist met Natsu's stomach at full force. Before anyone could blink, he had hit the ground unconscious.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, her hands covered her mouth, "Erza….don't you think that was a little much?"

Scarlet placed her hand on her hip and glanced at the celestial mage, "He was getting too carried away. We don't need to waste any more time. We need to go back to town and inform the mayor that the ogre problem has been dealt with. Besides, it's almost dark."

Erza knelt down and scooped Natsu over her shoulder, "Let's go."

The Team slowly made its way back to town. Gray couldn't help but stare at the powerful requip mage in front of him. They hadn't talked much since they had arrived. It bothered him. Was she upset he had almost kissed her? He sighed inwardly. It had been such a mistake. He had been willing to put their friendship on the line. Stupid. Selfish. He cursed himself under his breath. He wanted to promise himself that he would never try it again, but he knew better. If she stared at him with those beautiful eyes, he would give her anything she wanted. Anything.

They arrived at the town right as the sun began to set. They quickly met up with the mayor, received their reward and headed toward the inn. Mira had done them a favor and had booked the room ahead of time with two queen size beds. That she-devil was always quite resourceful.

Scarlet felt a wave of relief when she finally plopped Natsu on one of the beds. He may be short, but that man certainly wasn't light. She requipped off her armor and wrapped a towel around herself. She was already missing it, but her muscles enjoyed the break.

Lucy yawned as she entered the room, "Man. I'm exhausted." Stretching her arms over her head.

Erza smiled, "Why? You didn't do anything."

Lucy's face went red and a frown grew on her face.

"I'm just kidding!" giggled the S-class mage, "You did well today."

The blonde playfully shoved Scarlet before diving into the bed across from Natsu's. Within seconds, Lucy was out cold.

Erza smiled and shuffled over to the bathroom. While making a hot bath, she took the time to clean the dirt off her face. She took a washcloth and soaked it with hot water. We meet again, she thought as she looked at her reflection. This time the woman in the mirror looked different. A little tired, but also confident, strong and dirty. Definitely dirty. She smiled as she gently began to scrub the hardships of the day off her face. She felt different today. It was kind of hard to explain, but she felt better, as if there was a weight slowly being lifted off of her.

She put down the cloth and turned towards the tub, letting her towel drop around her ankles. She quickly turned off the faucet before easing slowly into the steaming water. The liquid sizzled against her skin as she immersed herself. A deep sigh of relaxation echoed through the room. This was exactly what she needed.

The day hadn't been too bad, even if she had been the one to take out most of the ogres. She shook her head. She had been acting so weird lately. Why did she have to kill all of them by herself? What was she trying to prove? That she didn't need him? She would hate to admit needing anyone, but he had been the one keeping her sane lately. She frowned. Gray…

She had been ignoring him the whole mission. She didn't mean too, but things got a little weird on the train. Not bad weird. But different. She had never been so close to him before. She smiled as she remembered the fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach. The way his eyes sparkled in the sun, or how his smile could brighten up a room.

Wait….where had Gray gone off too? Worry consumed her. Her heart began to beat faster as wild thoughts clouded her mind. She quickly washed herself and jumped out of the tub. She had to find him. Maybe it would give her a chance to figure out what's going on between them. She requipped into her pjs, long-sleeve crimson top and pants, and went to the door.

xXx

The freezing breeze felt good against his skin. He leaned against the railing of the balcony. He needed this time in the cold to think and be away from the others, but all he could do was think about her. Pathetic. He cursed himself. Why was he doing this to himself?

He heard a door open. He glanced behind him and his breath caught in his lungs. Erza stood behind him with a worried expression on her face. She smiled once her eyes met his.

He returned the smile and ran a hand through his ebony hair, "You shouldn't be out here, it's pretty cold out."

She hugged herself tightly as she walked up to him, "Says the naked man."

He looked down and a blush grew on his face, "I'm not naked!."

He watched as she leaned against the rail next to him, turning her gaze to view of the town.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked, not meeting his concerned eyes.

"Worrying about you catching pneumonia," he muttered.

She turned to glare at him, "Gray."

He chuckled, "Ease up, Erz."

She turned away from him again, trying to hide her shivers from the cold.

He eyed her knowingly and grabbed his coat that rested on the rail. He wrapped it around her and smiled, "Better?"

Her eyes met his as she snuggled into his coat. It was so warm and smelt just like him. She took a deep breath and smiled as his scent filled her lungs.

"So what are YOU doing out here?" he looked at her curiously.

"Looking for you." She said plainly.

His eyes widened at the admission, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, barely visible through the thick coat, "I didn't know where you were."

He smiled and nodded, "Well now you know, you can go back inside before you freeze to death."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I think I'll just keep you company outside. Who knows what might happen? Juvia might come out of nowhere and try to attack you," she said sharply.

He stared at her silently, his brows furrowed. WHAT?! "J-Juvia?"

"Yeah, yah know. That crazy woman who talks in 3rd person and follows you everywhere?"

He tried to suppress his laugh. Was Erza "Titania" Scarlet jealous?...Why?

"Is that why you haven't been talking to me? Because you heard Natsu accusing me of being with Juvia?"

Erza felt her face go flush, but she remained silent.

Gray nodded, "Juvia is a nice girl, but she's not really my type of girl."

Before she could control herself, a huge grin grew on her face.

"But Lucy on the other hand…."

A strong fist landed against Gray's bicep.

"OWWWW! I WAS JUST JOKING!" screamed Gray.

Erza laughed and leaned against him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"You really are something, Gray Fullbuster."

He leaned his head against hers, "As are you, Erza Scarlet."

Minutes felt like hours as they stood there. He couldn't explain it, but being close to her felt as natural as breathing. Why couldn't they always be like this? It would be so easy.

After a huge yawn, her sleepy eyes met his, "Bed time?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Gray paused as they were about to turn away from the balcony.

"What is it?" She asked.

He quickly looked around and shook his head, "Nothing. Just felt like someone was watching us."

With his arm still around her, they entered their room. She turned towards him and took off his coat, placing it on a chair.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." She smiled up at him.

He tried to respond but his words clogged his throat. Her face was so close to his and she was staring up at him with those beautiful eyes. He slowly raised his right hand and placed it on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her skin. Time seemed to stop as they stood staring into each other's eyes.

"Erza…." he whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

He shook his head. He needed to control himself. What if Natsu or Lucy woke up? He gently leaned in, kissing her forehead, "Good night, Erza. Sweet Dreams. I'm here if you need me."

He took a step back and hesitantly got in the bed next to Natsu, which was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to throw Natsu into bed with Lucy and have Erza to himself, but that seemed a little out of the question. Erza quietly got into bed with Lucy, turning her back to him. He sighed inwardly. He was worried she was going to have a nightmare again. That he wouldn't be able to console her. Hold her close. Tell her that he loved her. He cursed himself. This was going to be another long night.


	4. Through the Heart

_**Chapter 4: Through the Heart** _

_He was so warm. She smiled as she snuggled closer into his arms. Her heart fluttered as his hands slowly explored her naked skin. She bit her lower lip. His hand slowly slid over her shoulder, caressing down her arm to her waist, taking his time as he moved lower. Her breath hitched in her throat. She tipped her head up to meet his love-drunk gaze._

_"Gray..."she whimpered._

_His lips gently brushed against hers. His teeth lightly grazing her full lower lip. She moaned against him, roughly kissing him back. She needed more. And she needed him now._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer against her. She needed someone to take the pain away. And it had to be him. It was always going to be him._

_His hand slowly caressed her thick bottom, before gently gliding up her womanly body and resting on her cheek._

_"You are so beautiful" he uttered against her lips, his hand moving to caress her neck._

_Suddenly, his hand clamped around her throat. Her eyes grew wide as she stared, horrified at the face in front of her, her gaze never leaving those golden eyes._

_"What are you doing, Erza?" he growled._

_The evil voice sent chills down her spine. She struggled against his grasp but it was no use. She cried out in pain as his grip tightened._

_"How could you do this to me? I loved you!" Jellal spat._

_Her eyes began to tear as his nails dug into her flesh._

_"Do you really think he cares about you?"_

_A deafening laughter rang in her ears making her wince. His lips smashed harshly against hers. She groaned in pain as his teeth sliced her lips. As he pulled back, an evil grin formed on his face._

_"My dear, lovely Erza. You really are quite naive."_

_The world shifted around them. As her blurred vision began to clear. Jellal stood, holding her by the neck, her naked body dangling in the air. She began to kick and scratch, only to realized her attacks did absolutely nothing. She was completely at his mercy._

_"You told me you loved me, and yet you throw yourself at another!" he screamed, loosening his grip ever so slightly._

_"NO!" she gasped, air burning her lungs._

_Furious, Jellal threw her away from him. Erza hit the ground hard and rolled a few yards way from him. She coughed uncontrollably as her hands instinctively covered her throat. She stared at him, completely paralyzed out of fear._

_He smirked at her, "Do you LOVE him?" He snapped his fingers, and Gray appeared next to him, hands and feet bound._

_"Erza?" Gray stared questioningly at Scarlet, "Wh-Where am I?"_

_Erza's eyes went wide as she stared at the ice mage. "Leave him alone!" she cried.._

_"I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO HAVE YOU!" Jellal screamed._

_With a swift movement, Jellal's fist pierced Gray's chest. The ice mage's eyes went wide and blood seeped from his lips._

_Erza's heart dropped. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes. "GRAY! NO!" She shakily got to her feet and ran to the now lifeless body of her best friend. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, rocking him back and forth. Jellal stand above her, holding the heart of her most dearest friend._

_"This is your only warning, Erza Scarlet. You are mine and mine alone."_

_**xXx** _

"NO!" Erza screamed, muffled by a heavy weight against her lips.

Panic struck her heart and she struggled against it.

"Erza! It's me!" Gray whispered, straddling her.

Her eyes flung open meeting his, and tears poured down her face. He pulled his hand away from her, only to be completely tackled. She sobbed against his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Shhh. It's okay." He muttered.

"Gray! I saw you! He...He..."her words wavered into sobs.

His heart sank. That damn nightmare. Would it ever end? And now he was in it? He cursed under his breath. Maybe he  _ **would**_  have to rip out Jellal's heart and gift wrap it for her.

"Everything's gonna be okay, promise. I'm here." his words muffled as he buried his face in her hair.

He gently caressed her back and she wept. He didn't know what to do. And at this point he didn't care if the others woke up. He had tried to prevent the whole situation. He heard her beginning to moan, cry, and move around in the bed. Not wanting anyone to wake up, he went to her. Her movements became wild and jerky, so he had no choice other than to restrain her. And then... He shook his head. He just wanted the nightmares gone. If only it were that simple.

Her sobs began to quiet, until the rivers down her cheeks stopped. She sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes.

"Are you okay?" he muttered.

She nodded lightly before lacing her fingers threw his. His eyes went wide at the obvious display of affection. His fingers gently clasped hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, her gaze not leaving their intertwined fingers.

"Erza..."

"I don't want to lose you, Gray." her voice shook with every word.

He shifted closer to her, his free hand cupping her face, "You aren't going to lose me."

Her sad eyes rose to meet his, "I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you." A lonely tear ran down her cheek.

His heart felt like it was going to break through his chest as his thumb made quick work of the stray tear.

"Erza. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Okay?" he smiled lightly, "Nothing could tear me away. No one else we be able to keep your ass out of trouble."

She smiled lightly, leaning into his touch.

"Now go to bed." He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and rose to his feet.

"Wait." She glanced at Lucy, "I have an idea."

_**xXx** _

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Erza yawned as she slowly awoke, wrapped in strong warm arms. She smiled, eyes still closed, listening intently.

"Why are you hitting me?! He- Sto-" cried Natsu.

"AAH! WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" screamed Lucy.

"How should I know?! YOU are in MY bed!" the dragon slayer retorted.

Erza tried to hush her giggles. She glanced behind her to see a wide smile on Grays face.

"Keep it down, Lucy! I'm trying to sleep," bellowed Gray, his back turned to the blonde.

"TRYING TO SLEEP?! TRYING TO SLEEP?! TRY WAKING UP NEXT TO A DROOLING MORON!

Gray released Erza from his hold, and rolled over to face Lucy. "You are the one who asked to sleep with Natsu. How else would I have ended up over here?"

Erza tried to hold back her smile. She could only imagine Gray's poker face. It was a damn good one.

"WHAT?!" the celestial wizard cried, her face turning red.

"You wanted to sleep with me?" asked Natsu, a grin spread on his face, "Well, Lucy. If you wanted to snuggle, all you had to do was say so. There's enough heat to go around."

Her fiery gaze turned to the pink haired man, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Gray rolled back over, and took Erza into his arms. Both of them giggling like school girls. This was the perfect way to start a morning.


	5. In the Closet?

Chapter 5 : In the Closet?

The train ride back home was less dramatic than Erza would have anticipated. She thought Lucy would have questioned her about the whole bed switch-a-roo, but the blonde didn't say a word about it. Actually, the celestial wizard had quite the hardship just trying to convince Natsu that she really wasn't trying to sleep with him.

"Finally," Lucy grumbled as the team reached Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Oh Lucy, we know how upset you are that the mission is over," gleamed the requip mage.

The blonde's face quickly turned a deep shade of red, quickly barging through the guild doors without saying a word.

Natsu swiftly ran after her, "Lucy! Come on! We were just kidding!"

Erza and Gray stood in the doorway, their eyes following the duo.

The ice mage ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Do you think we went too far with Lucy?"

"Maybe a little," she stared at the dragon slayer, "I didn't think Natsu would react that way."

"Well, it's hard to predict anything that guy does." he shrugged as he motioned her to bar.

Erza followed, breaking her gaze from her companions, and turned to see a nervous Mira. She took her seat next to Gray, and eyed the she-devil.

"Hey Mira!" smiled Scarlet.

"Oh. Hey Erza." Mira returned a weak smile, placing two mugs of ale in front of them, "How was the trip?"

"Good. Good." she nodded.

Gray glanced at Erza before turning his gaze to the Master's second-hand. "Mira, is something wrong?"

Her eyes went wide, her words failing her, "N-no! Not a-at all!" Her faux smile did nothing to convince them, "I'm just a little tired that's all." She glanced around the room hastily, "Sorry, there is something else I have to tend too. Excuse me." With a blink of an eye, the she-devil was gone.

Gray turned to Erza, "I'll find out what I can. Be right back." He swiftly got off the stool and walked over to Gajeel and Levi, sitting at the other end of the hall.

Erza sighed turning her gaze to the ale, staring at her reflection. I hope everything's okay.

xXx

"Get over here!" Lucy growled as she pulled Natsu in to an empty closet.

"Geez Lucy! It was all just a joke, but if you really wanted to get me alone-"

"SHUT UP!" she whispered, "Don't you think something's going on here?"

Natsu scratched his head, staring blankly at the frustrated blonde in front of him.

Lucy face-palmed and glared at the dragon slayer, "With GRAY and ERZA."

He crooked his head to the side, "Lucy, I know you haven't been a part of this guild as long as the rest of us, but Gray and Erza are best friends. All of us are really close."

She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "No. I know that, but something is different. Don't you see?"

The pink haired man stared blankly at her. She sighed, "Okay. Last night, I DID NOT get in bed with you, but some how I woke up next to you. How do you think that happened?"

A wide grin grew on Natsu's face, "Well, obviously you subconsciously wanted to-"

"Just stop," the celestial wizard sighed, and took her index fingers and began to massage her aching temples, "No. Gray or Erza must have moved me to your bed so that they could sleep next to each other. Weren't you and Gray arguing about him missing for a few nights?"

Natsu nodded lightly, "Yeah, but I think that's a little far fetched. Maybe you just snore so bad Erza couldn't take it anymore."

Lucy's open palm swiftly became acquainted with the dragon slayer's cheek.

"OW LUCY!" he yelled.

"SHHHHH! NATSU!" she exclaimed, covering his mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, the closet door swung open. Lucy cried out and lept on top of Natsu. As the blonde's eyes met Wendy's, she could feel her face begin to burn. She scrambled off of the man, and straightened her clothes.

"W-Wendy, what are you doing here?" Lucy stammered.

The blunette crooked her head to the side, "What are you guys doing in...a closet?"

"W-well...see...we were having a secret m-meeting." she stammered.

"An adult meeting," grinned Natsu.

Lucy glared at that smug look on the man's face.

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over Wendy, "What's going on over here?"

"Elfman!" cried Lucy.

"What are you guys doing in the closet?" Elfman's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him.

"They are having an adult meeting," Wendy smiled innocently.

The large man grinned, "NATSU! BEING A MAN!"

xXx

The sky turned a light orange hue as the sun began to set on the horizon. Erza was so distracted by her thoughts to notice as the local shopkeepers bustling as they began to close-shop. She wasn't really walking anywhere specific, just letting her feet guide her. She had left the Guild a while ago, just needing to get away from the noise. She sighed, her eyes planted on her boots. The dream had felt so real. She could feel tears welling up as she thought of the gruesome nightmare. Gray. The thought of losing him made bile rise in her throat. What if the threat on his life was real? She shook her head. Now she was just over-thinking everything. Jellal is gone.

"Erza..."

Scarlet nearly broke her neck turning around. Her eyes darted around, but there was no one around her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't keep her mind from racing. She quickly turned on her heel and began walking back towards her house. She found relief in the fact that it was only about a half-mile away now. Her footsteps echoed against the buildings that surrounded her, and for a moment she thought she caught the sound of second pair. Her heart began to pound and her pace quickened. She was afraid to turn around, afraid to see what scared her most.

"Erza.."

Fear was consuming her, an emotion she was not very familiar with. She refused to turn around. Refused to let her nightmare become a reality. Her fast walk became a sprint, as thunder boomed in the sky above her. Within minutes, rain was pouring down around her. She refused to let it slow her down, her house finally in sight. She gave everything she had into the last stretch.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her. Erza slid to a halt and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, wasting no time and pointing her swords at the figure.

"Juvia didn't realize how fast Erza was, had a hard time catching up." huffed the water mage, "Juvia called Erza a couple times."

Erza glared angrily, her body still shaking, "Juvia! What are you doing following me?!"

Juvia didn't meet her gaze, "Last time Juvia saw Gray was with Erza. Juvia thought Erza would know where Gray was."

Erza took a deep, heavy breath and requipped back into her normal attire. She had let her mind get the best of her. She straightened her stance and shook her head, "No. I haven't seen him. The last I saw, he was speaking with Gajeel and Levi. That might be a good place to start."

"Juvia is very thankful!" the water mage bowed politely before running off in the direction of the guild.

Scarlet sighed heavily before continuing to her home. The second she stepped inside, relief washed over her. She made sure to lock the door before making her way to the bathroom. She was drenched. Damn Juvia. She requipped off her armor and toweled down her body before requipping into her nightgown. She shifted to the sink, staring at her reflection. She had never been so terrified in her life. She closed her eyes at the thought. I'm letting everything get to me.

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

Erza's eyes shot open. Her eyes staring at the golden orbs reflecting in the mirror. Her throat closed and her heart stopped.

A grin formed on the mans face, "Oh, how I've missed you."


	6. Reality

Chapter 6 : Reality

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

Erza's eyes shot open, staring at the golden orbs reflecting in the mirror. Her throat closed and her heart stopped.

A grin formed on the mans face, "Oh how I've missed you."

Somewhere along the lines, she must have completely lost it. Now she was hearing AND seeing things. How did this happen? He can't be real. Jellal is gone! Her body felt like it was made of lead. Her whole being was paralyzed at the sight of him.

Her eyes widened as the figure moved closer, his body slightly touching her backside. He slowly grasped a few strands of her hair and brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes and he deeply inhaled.

"Scarlet," he muttered, before releasing her strands and meeting her gaze.

"I meant what I said before," his voice was like a deep, velvet melody.

Her fists clenched as strength began to build up inside of her. She wasn't going to let him control her. She refused to be his fool.

The next moment was a blur. Her thoughts were nothing but white noise as she lost herself in his golden gaze. Movement. He was so fast. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back using one hand with a single swift move. A painful groan escaped her lips as she tried to free herself.

A deep laugh rang in her ear. His free arm slithered around her waist, moving his hand upwards and stretching his fingers across her throat, "No need to get feisty." He whispered against her ear.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" she whispered.

A smiled crossed his lips, "Look at yourself, Erza Scarlet!"

"Wh-"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" he yelled, tightening his hold on her wrists.

She grimaced against the pain but did as she was told. She slowly studied the woman across from her. She looked terrified. Eyes full of fear. The woman's cheeks glistened with fresh tears and her lips quivered with uncertainty. She could feel her face grow hot as she viewed the scene in the mirror. Jellal was so handsome and yet utterly terrifying. His strong arm wrapped tightly around her, his forearm squished between her breasts, and his hand gently gripped her throat. Her heart slammed in her chest, and her knees went weak.

He slowly took her earlobe into his mouth, suckling and grazing his teeth across it.

She inhaled sharply, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. She refused to let him take pleasure in what he was doing to her.

"Erza, don't you remember what I said?" His hand slowly released her throat. "Your body craves to feel mine, and I am here to make that happen." His hand roughly grasped her breast.

xXx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OUT?!" Gray yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

"Please calm down," Mira placed a hand on the ice mage's shoulder.

"CALM DOWN?!" he stood clenching his fists. How the hell is that bastard out?

"I know it is hard to take in, but Jellal is a good person now. We just don't think Erza should know right away. We all know how hard the whole situation with him had been." the she-devil frowned.

"You have no idea," Gray muttered, "Besides, I'm not convinced he's a good guy."

Mira tilted her head, "Come on now, Gray. All of us are upset about how heartbroken Erza was, but that is all in the past now."

Gray clenched his teeth, looking around the guild. Wait...where was Erza? His eyes darted around the room frantically, "Mira, where's Erza?"

Mira glanced around the guild before shrugging her shoulders, "Hm. She must have gone home early or something."

Or something. "I gotta go find her." He turned for the door.

"Gray!" the she-devil grabbed his shoulder, "You can't tell Erza. Master's orders."

xXx

Erza gritted her teeth as Jellal's hand harshly gripped her breast. "You disgust me," she growled.

Laughter echoed against the bathroom walls. "Oh, my dear Erza. You were never a good liar."

She gasped as he swiftly turned her and pinned her against the wall. Her wrists held high above her in his unbreakable grasp. Her breasts pressed tightly against his firm chest. Her breath caught in her lungs at their close proximity.

She bit her lower lip as her gaze moved to his lips. His face was mere inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You always smell so delicious," he whispered against her skin.

His teeth lightly grazed her shoulder, and she could feel her knees get weak. She just wanted this to stop. Why was this happening to her? Why was her body reacting this way?

Her eyes grew wide as grabbed her thigh, resting it against his hip. He gently kissed a path up her neck before meeting her gaze.

"Tell me Erza. How does this make you feel?" he grinned, as he teasingly slid his hand under her nightgown.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her face expressionless. But even though her face may have been as still as stone, the rest of her body lit up in flames. Her pulse quickened and warmth began to build in her lower abdomen.

"Are you finished? You're wasting my time," she growled through clenched teeth.

His hand paused on her upper thigh, causing her to open her eyes. He was staring at her intently with an unreadable expression. He leaned his face to hers. His lips barely touched hers, "I haven't even gotten started, Erza Scarlet."

He smashed his lips against hers. She struggled against him, groaning in pain. His hand found her core, using his index and middle finger to massage her sensitive clit.

She moan against his lips as electricity shot through her. NO. I don't want this! She shouted her thoughts in her mind, but knew part of it was a lie. Jellal grabbed her ankle and rested it on his shoulder, as his tongue slowly caressed her lower lip.

"Erza," he muttered against her, "You know you want this. Stop holding back."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She wasn't sure if it was present Erza who wanted this or past Erza. But somewhere along those lines everything got hazy. Her body was begging him to touch her.

His fingers quickened against her clit. She threw her head back and cried out. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Are you done yet?" His eyes bore into hers, "Are you done holding back?"

His mouth smashed against hers, his tongue begging for entry. She moaned against him as his tongue invaded her hot mouth. Her lips responded in kind, her tongue roughly dancing with his. She wasn't as strong as everyone made her out to be. She tried to be, but everyone has their bad habit. Their weakness. And she was no different. Deep down she knew it was always going to be him. Him pulling her back into sweet, seductive darkness.

His hand released her wrists and roughly grabbed her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, as she rode his hand. His lips strayed from hers, kissing down her neck to her shoulder. His teeth pierced her flesh. She groaned as white hot electricity shot through her. She arms tightened around him. She cried out, her body quivering as her orgasm consumed her. Her world began to spin, her vision hazy.

Jellal gently slid her leg off his shoulder, and rested her thigh on his hip. She could feel his need against her bare heated skin. She flinched as his hands moved towards her face. He gently cupped her face, caressing her swollen lower lip with his thumb. Her eyes widened at his sudden tenderness. He slowly leaned in, softly brushing his lips across hers. The slow consuming kiss brought butterflies to her stomach. What is he doing? Her heavy lids slowly closed. Her hands, having a mind of their own, slowly slid up his solid torso.

It was almost like some sick joke. Once again, Life was being a cruel mistress. This kiss. A few tears sprinkled down her cheeks, as her heart ached. It was almost too much to bare. She could handle his lusting anger, but not this. Not the gentle tenderness of a lover.

He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, a low growl escaping from between his lips.

Her lashes fluttered open, her brown eyes meeting his soft golden stare. Something flashed behind his drowning eyes, as if he was conflicted.

A deep frown formed on Jellal's face as he tore his gaze away from her's and looked out the bathroom door.

"Hmh," when his gazed shifted back to her, his golden eyes were as cold as ice.

"ERZA!"

Her eyes grew wide. Gray. Oh God. Panic seized her chest.

"Seems you have another visitor, should I get the door?" A cruel smile grew on Jellal's face.

"Don't you touch him!", Erza shoved at his unmoving frame.

Without hesitation, his hand grabbed her throat and roughly pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes glared into his heated gaze.

"ERZA!"

Her eyes turned pleading, "Please don't hurt him, Jellal. Do whatever you want with me, but please don't hurt Gray."

His lips formed a small smirk, "I already planned on that, my dear Erza." He paused, "As long as you behave, I won't harm you're precious ice mage."

A loud explosion echoed throughout the house. "ERZA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"We will be meeting again sooner than you may think," his lips pressed against her ear, "And next time, it's my turn."

Jellal's grip on her throat tightened before slamming her against the bathroom wall. A groan clogged her throat as her head hit the wall. His grasp finally released her. Her vision blurred and her body crumpled to the cool tile floor.

"Erza?! Please answer me!" He sounded closer.

"Gray," she whispered, her heavy lids straining to stay open, "Don't."

Her bedroom door opened with a loud crack as the door almost came off the hinges.

She reached toward the blurry ice mage before the darkness consumed her.


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7 : Awakening

"ERZA!"

The door was locked. His heart pounded as his fist slammed into the door.

"ERZA!" he shouted, his gut clenching. Something is wrong. This doesn't feel right.

He didn't have time to waste. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Over. And Over. And Over. He winced as his shoulder landed on the solid door one more time. Damn this, he cursed.

He took a few steps back, "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

The door exploded as sharp ice shards pierced its solid form.

"ERZA! Where are you?!" his breathing became ragged as he ran through her house.

Panic began to set in as he made his way to her bedroom.

"Erza!?" he cried, "Please answer me!" He barged into her room, the door cracking as it slammed into the wall.

His eyes grew wide at the sight before him, his heart sinking in his chest.

There she was. His beautiful scarlet angel. Crumpled on the floor like a rag-doll. Her arm was outstretched toward him as if she had been waiting for him.

"Erza!" he cried as he ran towards her, dropping to his knees. Her skin glistened with sweat and heat emanated from her body like a raging fire. He instinctively reached for her wrist. There was a pulse. She was alive.

Relief and uncontrollable rage washed over him. The mere thought of someone doing this to his scarlet Titania, his Erza, was enough to made him go mad with rage.

His hands hovered over her, unsure of her total injuries. His voice full of panic. He whispered, "Erza! What happened?!"

He choked on unshed tears as he turned her flat onto her back. His fingertips softly brushed her wild, damp locks out of her face. His shaky hands paused in midair as his gaze turned to a deep crimson indention on her shoulder. A bite mark. Bile rose in the back of Gray's throat. What the hell happened?

His eyes ran the length of her body for any other visible marks. His cheeks burned as his gaze slid across her sweat-beaded skin. He saw no lacerations, but noticed redness around her wrists and neck. His stomach dropped as his eyes returned to her peaceful face, tear stained and lips swollen.

The ice mage glanced around the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in cool water. He knelt besides her and gently dabbed the sweat from her forehead. He slid the cloth across her cheeks and paused before carefully wiping the base of her neck. His eyes shifted towards her low cut nightgown, her breasts barely restrained by the skin-tight silk. He cleared his throat nervously as he hesitantly brushed the cloth across the swell of her breasts. He had almost flinched, instinctively expecting a fist in the face. His stomach knotted as he got no such response. Or any response.

With haste, he carefully cleaned her arms and legs, suddenly nervous if she would wake to him wiping her down. He leaned down, put an arm under her knees and another her waist before gently lifting her into his solid arms. He held her close as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tucked the covers in around her before crawling in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Erza." Retrained tears trailed down his cheeks. "I didn't get to you in time." He buried his face in her hair. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Gray whispered sweet nothings in her ear until he drifted to sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

xXx

Sunlight slowly filled the room as the sun rose. Gray inhaled deeply as he rolled over, his arms subconsciously reaching for her. His hands searched over the cool, silk sheets. His brows furrowed as his finger tips failed to find her. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in Erza's giant bedroom. He sat up and glanced down at the empty space next to him. There was a note. He let out a huff before grabbing the paper roughly.

Gray,

Went to town. I'll see you at the guild later.

-Erza

P.S. You owe me a new door.

The ice mage shot out of the bed and hastily threw on his clothes. He had to get to her. Had to know what happened the night before. Had to know that she was okay.

His heavy footsteps echoed as he ran towards the guild. His mind began to haze over as memories from last night overwhelmed him. What was he going to say to her? Where would he even begin? He shook his head. First things first. He needed to find her.

Gray quickly came upon the guild, and all but slammed through the front doors. Silence filled the room as the members stared at the sweaty, out-of-breath mage. Mira slowly approached him, her eyes full of concern.

"Gray. Is everything okay?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mira. Where's Erza?" he mumbled in between breaths.

Her brows furrowed, "I don't know. She spoke with Master and then left."

The ice mage straightened, having caught his breath, "Where is Master, then?"

"He's in a meeting my Mystogen." She replied, simply.

"Mystogen? What is he doing here?"

Mira opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Gray!" squealed a charging Juvia. "Juvia is so glad you are here!"

Before he could dodge, the water mage threw her arms around him.

"J-Juvia!" he exclaimed as he tried to squirm out of her firm grip.

"Juvia was so worried about you. She tried to find you last night. Where did you go?" She pulled him tightly against her.

"I was busy. Now let me go!" He gritted his teeth.

The guild doors suddenly opened. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew it was her. The scent of sweet rose petals filled his lungs and he felt his heart skip. She's here. She's okay. He turns towards her, taking the-ever-so-attached Juvia with him. His eyes grew wide as he gazed upon her. The woman before him was not the vulnerable woman he saw last night. This was not the woman who he found on the bathroom floor. She looked normal. As if nothing had happened.

His arms tried frantically to peel Juvia off of him. He needed to get to Erza, but she didn't even glance at him as she made her way through the room. His heart sank. He opened his mouth to call out to her.

"Erza!" yelled Master Markov, waving Titania over to his room, "We have much more to discuss!"

She nodded lightly before following her master into the other room. Feeling defeat, Gray's arms went limp as he succumbed to the unbreakable embrace. He sighed heavily. He would wait for her. Erza had to come out of there at some point.

xXx

Scarlet closed the door behind her as she entered the room. Her eyes widened as she met the gaze of an old friend. Her heart skipped as here gaze met those all-to-familiar golden orbs. The master's voice brought her to attention.

"Please sit. There is much to discuss." He stated, as he moved towards his desk chair.

"Here are the papers you asked for," Erza uttered, as she gently put the documents on the desk before taking her seat next to Mystogen.

The guild master sat across from them. His hands shuffling through the paperwork. "We believe there is a dark guild that has been spying on us."

The blunette cleared his throat, "On my last mission, I overheard rumors about a guild that was keeping tabs on us. Learning our routines and our weaknesses."

Erza's body stiffened at the sound of his voice. It sounded just like HIM. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the way her body was heating up. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Her body pressed tightly up against his. The feel of his hot breath against her skin. The way his fingers-

"We are also lead to believe that they are undercover as townsfolk. They could be anyone."

Her palms began to sweat. She tried to clear the growing lump in her throat, "Do we have any leads as to what dark guild it is?"

Mystogen shook his head, "No. Not yet. But they will show themselves soon enough."

Scarlet turned her gaze to those golden orbs and almost instantly regretted it. The eyes she saw when she closed hers. The eyes that haunted her thoughts. Haunted her dreams. Her cheeks grew hot as her eyes shifted to his lips. Those lips that-

His gaze narrowed, "Are you alright?" You look like you might have a small fever?"

Her eyes shot back to his. "I-I'm fine," she stammered, before quickly looking away.

Erza flinched as the office door suddenly opened. Mira popped her head in, "Master. It's time."

"Alright," the master stood and began to make his way towards the door, "I'm sorry to leave so quickly. I didn't expect my prior appointments to arrive so quickly. Don't mention the dark guilds presence to anyone. We will discuss this more when I return. In the mean time, keep your eyes and ears open."

The instant after the master closed the door behind him, the air grew thick with tension. Erza could feel Mystogen's gaze on her. Her chest tightened as the silence grew longer. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Or even more, for that matter.

"It has been a while since I've last seen you," he nodded at her approvingly, "You seem much stronger than when we last met."

A nervous smile grew on her face. She wasn't sure how much of him she could take. Her world began to spin as his velvety voice wrapped around her. She needed to get out of here and get away from him.

He moved to his feet, "I apologize for such a short reunion but I must take my leave. I have a meeting to attend."

Erza rose and nodded lightly. They began to make their way to the door when suddenly Mystogen's arm shot out in front of her. His palm hit the wall next to her, his outstretched arm not even a hair's width away from touching her face. Her body froze. Their close proximity made her adrenaline surge. What was he doing? Her eyes reluctantly met his and her knees went weak. His gaze moved to her lips and something flashed in his eyes. Her minded wandered. Her body pinned against the wall. Jellal's solid frame pressing against hers.

Mystogen's body drew closer to her. His lips hovered next to her ear.

"Sorry," he muttered softly, "There was a bug."

The door flew open. Erza's gaze snapped to the doorway. Her eyes widened as they met familiar dark orbs. She felt the room's temperature suddenly drop.

"What's going on in here?"

xXx

Gray's heart froze as the scene that lay before him. Mystogen hovering closely over Erza, his arm blocking her path. His body almost pinning her's to the wall. Her eyes met his and a hue a pink formed on her perfect cheeks. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. Why the hell was Mystogen looking at her like that?

"What's going on in here?"

Mystogen pulled his gaze away from Scarlet and dropped his arm to his side. "I'll contact you later." he muttered as left the room, shoving past Gray.

Gray shut the door behind him and stepped towards Erza, "What was that all about?" He growled.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at the door, "N-nothing. There was...a bug."

The ice mage grabbed her shoulders, his eyes bore into hers, "I've been worried about you all day!"

Her gaze narrowed, "I told you I would be here." Her voice sounding more firm than before.

His voice rose, "But you weren't here when I got here!"

"Since when has my whereabouts been YOUR business?!" she retorted, her irritation growing.

"Since the way I found you last night!"

She placed her palms on his chest and nearly threw him the whole length the room. She took a threatening step towards him. "Nothing happened last night," her edgy voice echoed against the office walls.

"Don't do that, Erza! Don't do this to me!" He clenched his fists, taking a few steps towards her.

"Do what?! It is none of your business! I can handle my own problems and this is MY problem! Besides, you can't even handle keeping any clothes on!" anger emanated from her voice.

"None of my business?! Are you serious? I have been the only one that has been here for you! EVERY NIGHT ERZA!" he gritted his teeth, "Every night I have been there for you! Cared for you! So don't you dare tell me it's none of my God damned business!"

The air felt thick with tension. How could she do this to me? After all I've done... He felt tears burn the corners of his eyes. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just confide in him? The silence growing in the room deafened him.

He took a step towards her, "Erza." He whispered.

She lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes brimming with tears, "I never asked you too." she muttered.

"What?"

"I never asked you to take care of me."

He couldn't help it. It was pure instinct. He closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. Burying his face in her hair and taking in her sweet scent into his lungs. Soft tears dampened his shoulder as his hands gently rubbed her back.

"Erza. I care about you so much. I would do anything for you." I love you. He gently leaned back and cupped her face between his hands.

"Gray, there are somethings I can't tell you," she whispered.

"I don't know what happened last night. And if you don't want to tell me, Fine. But I should have been there for you. I want to always be here for you." his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks, "I got there too late, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I promise."

His heart exploded with love for her. He just wanted her to understand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Her brows furrowed, but before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers.


	8. Confession

Chapter 8 : Confession

"I'm sorry," Gray muttered.

Erza's brows furrowed, but before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. A surprised squeak escaped her mouth. He devoured her soft, strawberry lips. His hand slid up her back and tangled in her silken strands, pushing his lips harder against hers. He couldn't hold back anymore. All of the love he had been holding back for so long. He wasn't strong enough.

xXx

"Ah!" she cried out, and shoved him away from her.

Turning her back to him, her hand flew to her mouth. Her fingertips hovering over the thin cut on her lower lip. She squeezed her eyes closed as the pain slowly faded.

Everything had happened so fast. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Despite the pain, she felt a faint smile cross her face. Gray had kissed her. She hadn't realized it before, but it felt as though she had been waiting for it. Hoping for it.

"I'm sorry, Erza," his voice cracked, "I...I didn't mean...I...just couldn't..."

She turned to him, her eyes meeting his sorrowed gaze. The gaze of a man who had put his heart on the line, just to get his love turned away. At that moment, she wanted nothing more that to throw her arms around him and tell him it was okay. She wanted him to know she cared. That he was one of the most important people in her life. She took a step towards him. No. She couldn't do this. Gray was in danger. She couldn't risk his life for her own selfishness. She shook her head. It wasn't fair.

Erza took a deep, shaky breath and closed the distance between them. "Gray, I-"

"Stop." He whispered, gently cupping her face, "You don't have to say anything."

He softly gazed down at her, a forced half-smile on his face. "I guess...I guess I just wanted you to know how I feel. How I've always felt."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but to no avail. Her heart broke for him. Thoughts of the night before overwhelmed her with guilt. She didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve his love. She had succumbed to her dark past and utter loneliness. She closed her eyes, and leaned into the softness of his palm.

"You don't have to say anything now, but just think about it. Okay?" he whispered.

A thought escaped her lips, "What about Juvia?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, "What is it with you and Juvia?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Hey, now!," He chuckled, "I can guarantee that you are the only one I lo-..uhm care about."

Gray's cheeks grew a bright red hue, and his gaze averted from hers. "Why was Mystogen looking at you that way earlier?"

It was her turn to blush, "Wh-what do you mean?"

His orbs shifted and bore into hers, "I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?" Titania's head slightly tilted.

Gray shook his head, "The way that only I am allowed to look at you."

She smirked, "And what way is that, exactly?"

He leaned towards her, resting his lips against her ear, "It would be so much easier to show you."

His teeth lightly grazed her earlobe. Her breath hitched in her throat as electricity spread though her. Her thoughts blurred and her body quaked with unexpected need. But it was different. Different than last night. This feeling, this fire his touch was igniting in her came from somewhere much deeper. His hand gently caressed across her cheek, down her neck, and along her arm, before wrapping both of his arms around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Gray-" She moaned softly, her palms flat against his firm, bare chest.

"Don't worry, I have some control left. I am just slightly indulging," he growled, "But I am only a man, and moans like that aren't helping."

She bit her lower lip, wincing at the sudden pain. Her fingers gently caressed his cool skin. Did he realize what he was doing to her? Doing it on purpose, maybe? Just his husky voice was making her weak at the knees.

"It's so hard to hold back," he whispered, moving one hand up her body to gently grip the back of her neck, "You're so beautiful."

Erza's breath became more and more rigid. She was so hot, she felt like she was going to explode. Her mind was overwhelmed with the sudden desire for him. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. Kiss her everywhere. She didn't want him to hold back. It was killing her that he was.

Jellal.

Her eyes widened as the name echoed through her thoughts. It was as if a bucket of ice water washed over her. She was endangering Gray.

She reluctantly took a step back out of Gray's warm embrace. His brows furrowed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

His head bowed, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Her heart sank. "I just think we should take this slow." A slow smile formed on her face.

The ice mage's gaze shifted to her, his eyes widening, "So, you feel-"

"Maybe I can come over later tonight, and we can hangout?"

Erza knew the only way to could guarantee his safety would be under her supervision. She would protect him at all costs. She knew she had to put her feelings feelings for Gray on hold until she finished things with Jellal.

Titania folded her arms across her chest to prevent herself from reaching out to him.

"Yeah," a wide smile grew on his face, "I would like that. I'll leave the door unlocked."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They shot away from each other just as Mira poked her head in.

"Is any-" Mira's eyes met theirs, "Gray? Erza? I thought I heard something. What are you guys doing in here?"

"N-nothing." Gray stammered.

"G-gray found me to discuss an upcoming mission," Erza straightened her stance, shoulders back, shin high.

Mira nodded, opened the door fully, and gesturing her towards the doorway. Hinting for them to leave the room. "Master might not like you staying in his office too long."

"Right," Gray muttered, running his hand through his hair as he walked out of the room, "Sorry, Mira."

"Of course," Erza agreed, following behind him, "My apologies, Mira."

Once out of the office, Erza glanced over at Gray, who sat down with Gajeel and Levi, before exiting the guild.

xXx

"I knew it!" exclaimed the celestial mage.

Natsu snorted, "That was gross."

"I told you there was something going on between them!" She gripped the dragon=slayer's shoulders and shook him rapidly, "This is so exciting!"

The closet door swung open.

"What are you two doing in here?!" Mira yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mira!" the blonde cried.

Natsu took a step towards the she-devil and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mira...This is exactly what it looks like."

"WHAT?!"


	9. Ready or ....not?

Chapter 9 : Ready or...Not?

Erza's footsteps echoed in her ears as she made her way home. Her eyes planted firmly on her boots. Tonight is the night. I'll tell him I love him.Her gut clenched at the thought. Thoughts of Gray flooded her mind. The feel of his cool, smooth skin tightly pressed against her. His soft lips resting on her earlobe. His hot breath against her cheek. She shuddered, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself.

"Cold?" a voice boomed from behind her.

Erza nearly jumped out of her skin, as she whirled to meet a pair of golden eyes.

A chill ran down her spin. She could already feel her throat closing, and sweat beading at her brow. She found herself caught somewhere in between shock, fear, and excitement. She shook her head. Why was she acting like a scared animal?

She roughly clear her throat, praying to regain her composure, "Mystogen."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, tilting his head to the side. He lightly kicked himself off the wall he was leaning against, and took a few steps towards her. His eyes shamelessly ran the length of her body before meeting her gaze. He pulled the cloth from around his mouth down to his chin. "Everything alright?" His voice concerned.

Erza tried to ignore the fact that his voice made the hairs stand up the on back of her neck. He's not Jellal. He's not Jellal. She reminded herself.

She straightened her stance and nodded, "Yes. My apologies. I was lost in thought."

He folded his arms across his chest. A smirk grew on his face. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his full lips. She wondered if they felt the same Jell-

"Must have been SOME thought," His muttered, taking a few more steps towards her.

She fought the urge to step away. He was too close. He had moved into arms length from her and she couldn't help but fear he would touch her. Why? She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What brings you out this way?" She replied.

He nodded lightly. His voice lowed to a whisper, "I was hoping to meet up with you. I didn't mean to be so curt earlier. I had to meet with a few of my inside guys, and we might have a lead to where some of dark guild members are going to be tonight."

Relief washed over her. He wasn't here just to see her. It was about business.

"Sounds like you have a long night ahead of you then," she forced a smile and turned on heel away from him.

"Erza, I came to ask for your help." His sharp voice made her pause.

She took a deep shaky breath. "Why do you need my help?," she muttered. It was much easier to talk to Mystogen with her back toward him. Even though she wasn't facing him, she could still feel those golden orbs burning a hole in the back of her head.

Erza felt a hand on her shoulder and fought her urge to jump at the touch.

"I don't know how many of the dark guild members are going to be there tonight, and you are the only person who knows about the mission. You are the only one that can help me." No emotion in his voice, just logic.

She wanted nothing more than to decline and run home. She needed to get away from Mystogen. But he was right. She had to be there. She had a responsibility to the guild and to the city.

She reluctantly turned to face him. His gloved hand still resting on her shoulder. "What is required of me," she asked.

He slowly, almost hesitantly, dropped his hand to his side. "We need to go there in disguise, sort of speak."

"What kind of disguise would you suggest?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

A smirk grew on his face as he motioned with his hand for them to continue walking towards her house.

"It just so happens that it is a masquerade ball," he smirked beside her, "I have already taken the liberty to have a dress sent to your house."

Erza walked quietly beside Mystogen, who had slowed his stride to meet hers. She tried to fight the emotions building within her. She had already witness first hand how much power he had over her. He brought out this carnal desire in her, that should couldn't seem to tame. Could she really spend the whole evening with someone that looked just like Jellal? Sounded just like him?

"What do you think?" his velvety voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Um," she scrambled for words, "That seems like a good plan."

She cleared her throat, glancing sideways at him, "So, what kind of place are we going to?"

His eyes weren't on her, but she still felt uneasy. A smile grew on his face. Her gut clenched. "It is a place I usually would never go. Its too flashy for my tastes."

Her mind racked with possibilities, "Hmmm...too flashy.. wait," her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks," The Knight's Palace?"

He chuckled lightly, halting as well, and turned towards her. He held her gaze, "It appears that this dark guild has lots of money, or has quite the sponsor."

"How are we going to get in there?" she asked. The Knight's Palace was the most expensive, most exclusive club in town. They don't just let anyone in.

Mystogen winked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Not to worry. I have that all figured out."

Erza burst into laughter. Her hand flung to her mouth in surprise. She felt some tension ease from her shoulders. He isn't Jellal. Maybe she can make it through the evening after all. "You mean, we are going to sneak in."

He did not respond, but his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He held his arm out in front of them, motioning her forward.

She rose her gaze to realize that they had arrived at her house. She nodded lightly making her way up the front steps. Mystogen followed behind her, looking quizzically at her front door. Or more so, the lack there of.

He cleared his throat, "Your...door..."

She stepped through the front doorway, "It's a long story." She turned towards him, "Are you coming in?"

He eyed the door frame, "Would you rather me change outside?"

She grinned lightly, "As amusing as that would be to my neighbors...you can change inside." She turned from him and began making her way upstairs. He followed silently behind her.

Erza walked into her room and turned towards Mystogen. Her heart stopped in her chest. There was only a hair's width between them. His golden eyes burning into hers. Her breath hitched in her lungs, and she found herself drowning in his gaze. Her skin pricked with sensitivity at his proximity. She tried to fight the memories of the night before. This isn't Jellal. This isn't Jellal.

His gaze moved to her lips, lingering, before returning to her eyes. She bit her lower lip, as she fought to get the strength to step back, or talk, or do anything for that matter.

She almost shuddered in relief when he broke their stare and walked around her, stepping more into the room. He did a slow 360 as his eyes glided along the room.

"Shall I change in the bathroom?" he asked, his eyes finally resting on hers once more.

She cleared her throat loudly, "No. I'll change there. Let me just grab a dress."

Erza quickly opened her wardrobe and grabbed her favorite white dress. "I'll be right out."

Without meeting his gaze, she locked herself in her bathroom. A wave of relief washed over her. She was thankful for the much needed distance from Mystogen. She shook her head. Why couldn't she just convince her body that he wasn't Jellal? She took a deep breath and requipped off her outfit.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked like a hot mess. She took her brush and lightly brushed through her hair, wincing at more than a few tangles.

She took another shaky breath. She was going to go to the Palace with Mystogen, find out who the dark guild is, what they want, and who is running them. Then after that, she was going to meet up with Gray. She felt heat pooling in her cheeks. She remembered how he had held her in Master's office. How his mouth felt against hers. How her body melted against his.

She shook her head against her thoughts. Right now she needed to focus on the mission. She slipped the white dressed on, tieing the halter straps around her neck. She quickly threw her hair up with some chopsticks. A few strands fell, framing her face. She ran her hands down the dress. It was her favorite dress. Very low cut, showing off her voluptuous breasts. Slim at the waist. Knee length. She turned around, looking at herself over her shoulder. She smiled. She never had anywhere to wear this until tonight.

"I'm ready," she announced, as she opened her bathroom door.

Erza's hand froze on the door handle. Mystogen was wearing only a pair of black dress slacks. He had just pulled a black long sleeved shirt around his shoulders when she had opened the door. Her mouth hung open as her eyes ran up and down his body. Her knees went shaky as her eyes slid up his beautifully sculpted abs to his chiseled pecks. Her gaze moved to his lips, which were now formed into a smile.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He smirked, his hands swiftly buttoning his shirt.

She turned her gaze away from him to a nice spot on the floor. Her cheeks began to burn as she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, "I should have asked if you were done before I came rushing out."

He let out a throaty laugh, "It isn't the first time a woman has seen me half naked, Erza. It wont be the last."

She couldn't help but glance towards him. He was Jellal's doppelganger. Feature for feature. Even his tattoo. It made everything in her churn and light on fire.

"How many woman have you been with?" she blurted out, cursing herself afterwards.

"Ms. Scarlet, I am a gentleman. I don't kiss and tell." He smirked.

xXx

Erza stepped out of the car. Her eyes growing wide, mouth hanging agape as her eyes took in the sight before here. A grande white palace, with columns, and huge, elegant stain-glass windows. It was almost sunset and the place was already hustling with the rich and famous.

The blunette handed her an elaborate, jeweled mask.

Titania's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful mask. She took it and carefully slid it on. She smiled widely at her suitor as he adjusted his own matching black mask.

"Try not to seem like this is your first time here," Mystogen grinned beside her, taking her hand and resting it in the crook of his arm. "Shall we enter, my lady?"

She couldn't help but smile up at him. Her heart pattered quickly. She was excited. She was never one for fancy parties, but being here with Mystogen felt kind of nice. Not as awkward as she had predicted.

"Of course, my good sir," she giggled, her right hand gripping the crook of his elbow a little harder than necessary.

They made their way up the entrance steps. As they reached the top, a husky, bald man stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice erupted from the bald man's thin lips, "May I please see you're invitation?"

Erza stifled her laugh by continually clearing her throat. Over. And over. And over. Mystogen glanced towards her before reaching into his coat pocket. Slowly bringing out two small pieces of paper and handing them to the guard.

The guard's gaze widened and shot from the words on the paper back to Mystogen. "Mr. Fern-"

"Are we done here?" Mystogen interrupted dryly.

"Yes. Of course, sir!" the guard fumbled with the handle of the grand front door before opening it without hesitation.

Mystogen swiftly escorted Titania into the large foyer. Her eyes darted around the room at all the luxurious tapestries, large paintings, crystal chandeliers, and elegant furniture.

"Why am I beginning to think this isn't going to work?" He whispered, leaning towards her. "You can stop hacking up a lung now."

Erza giggled lightly, meeting his gaze, "I'm sorry. I just...I have a thing with men and tiny voices."

"Try and keep it together, Ms. Scarlet." He teased under his breath.

Mystogen guided her into the grand ballroom. She felt like all the eyes in the room were on them. Her heart pounded in her chest. Did they look that out of place?

Her grip on his arm must have increased. He gently placed his right hand over hers, and whispered, "You are going to break my arm."

She immediately loosened her grip, her eyes pleading with his, "I'm sorry, but everyone here is staring at us. They must know something." Her voice barely above a whisper; her eyes darted along the crowd.

He smiled and leaning closer to her, "They are staring at YOU."

Erza's brows furrowed, but before she could reply she was being swept onto the dance floor. Mystogen lightly grasped her right hand, as his other arm wrapped gently around her waist. Her voice was caught in her lungs. The contact was too much. Too much for her to bare. His sparkling eyes captured hers.

He pulled her body against his, and before she knew it she was circling the dance floor. Her stomach knotted. Was this a dream? Why did this feel so familiar? Her brain seemed to haze over. She felt like a princess being swept away. His movements were so fluid and natural. She was lucky enough that he was good enough at dancing for the both of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner," he whispered, his feet gliding them gracefully across the floor, "But you look absolutely beautiful."

Heat began to pool on her cheeks, and she couldn't help but break his gaze. She licked her dry lips, "Th-thank you."

She lightly cleared her throat, glancing at him briefly before glancing away, "I never knew you could dance."

He smiled, his arm wrapping tighter around her, "It is one of my many talents, Ms. Scarlet."

"And another one of those talents would be stealing invitations to the party?" Titania questioned, her eyes moving back to his.

"I did not steal them," he whispered innocently, his eyes sparkling down at her, "I just happened upon them."

"Happened upon them?," she replied skeptically.

Erza smiled, shaking her head lightly. She honestly didn't care how he got them in. She was having a hard enough time taking everything in. The Knight's Palace. Mystogen. The feelings that were jumbling inside her. The way they were just gliding across the floor. Was it bad that she wanted to pretend he was Jellal? Not the Jellal from the night before, but her childhood love? Wanted to pretend that this was where they could have ended up? Together? Happy? In love?

"Thank you," she whispered, suddenly fighting a stabbing pain in her chest, "Thank you for bringing me."

He blinked at her, slowing their dance to a stop. His golden eyes bore into hers. "I think you need a drink." His hand stayed clasped with hers, as they made their way toward the other side of the ballroom.

"I'm not so sure," she muttered. As much as she wanted at least ten mugs of ale, she needed to stay focused. She was already having a hard time focusing on the fact that they were supposed to be trying to find dark guild members at this party.

Titania searched the room with a steady gaze as Mystogen led her to another room. Everyone looked like normal wealthy people. She couldn't find anything that was odd or out of place.

"Here we are." he smiled, bringing her attention back to him. His hand motioning toward the a large round table in the center of the spacious room.

Erza's eyes went wide. On top of the large round table was a beautiful fountain. And in that flowing fountain, was non other than ale. She would have thought she had been dreaming if she wasn't seeing it for herself.

Mystogen released her hand, before placing it at the small of her back. He gently pushed her forward toward the fountain. "I thought you might enjoy this," he smirked at her.

They stopped at the edge of the table. She turned towards him, cocking her eyebrow, "How did you know this was here?"

He grabbed an empty mug, filled it with brew and held it out to her. She eyed it suspiciously. "I did a little recon before we got here."

"Recon?" She hesitantly grabbed the outstretched mug.

He cocked his head to the side, "I wasn't going to ask for your help if I thought it was too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?!" Anger rose in her. How dare he think her so weak?! She slammed the ale down onto the table, "Dangerous? Who exactly do you think I am? I am Tit-"

Mystogen's hand swiftly planted itself on her lips. "No you're not!," he whispered, "Not right now anyway."

He dropped his hand back to his side. She cursed herself under her breath, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm not supposed to be myself."

"Then what do you say. Want to make a wager?" she smiled up at him.

"A wager?" he smirked.

"If I can drink 10 mugs of ale faster than you, you owe me a favor." she poked him lightly in the chest.

"Ah, that kind of wager, even though we are supposed to be working," he crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes devouring hers, "All right then, winner gets one favor."

"Deal!"

Erza and Mystogen set up a row of 10 mugs of ale each along the edge of the table.

"Ready?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Three!" she readied her stance.

"Two!" he crouched lower to the table.

"One!"

Erza didn't wait for the "Go!". She just knew she had to win. There was something she wanted to do. Something she needed from Mystogen. Her hand firmly grasped the first mug. She poured the contents in her mouth. Taking large gulps. DONE. She quickly moved through the line. One after the other. Three. Four. Five. Six. She took a chance to glance at Mystogen. He was going just as fast as she was. Her stomach knotted. She couldn't let him win. Seven. Eight. Nine. By the time she had gotten to her last mug, so had he. Adrenaline surged through her. The mighty Titania would NOT lose!

After she took her last gulp, she slammed the mug on the table triumphantly. Her smile of victory quickly faded as she realized that Mystogen has also finished his ale and slammed it down on the table.

"I win." She stated, her eyes challenging him. Ale dripping from her lips.

He crossed his arms across his chest, "It was a tie."

Erza looked away from him. He was right. It was a tie. But oh how much she hated those.

She nodded lightly, "A bet is a bet. We both get a favor."

Mystogen grabbed a napkin from off the table and gently brought it to Titania's lips, dabbing lightly. She froze. She had been hoping that maybe a few drinks would kill whatever it was that she had been feeling emotionally all night, but suddenly that didn't seem such a good idea. The room began to spin. Her knees went weak and her legs collapsed beneath her. Or would have, if Mystogen's arms hadn't wrapped around her when they did.

"Whoa there," his eyes full of concern, "Are you alright?" His right arm was wrapped tightly around her, while his left hand softly brushed the hair out of her eyes.

Erza's hand moved to massage her temple, "Yes. Sorry. The ale kind of hit me all at once."

"Then, let's get you some air," he whispered.

Mystogen crouched down slightly before scooping her up into his arms. Erza's mind was hazy but her emotions seemed so clear. He felt so warm. Was he always this warm? Her arms wrapped securely around his neck. She lay her head gently on his shoulder as he carried her out onto the empty balcony. The cool outside breeze hit her like a tidal wave. She clenched tighter around him.

"Erza, try not to suffocate me," he smiled as he gently set her down on the bench, trying not to hurt her as he pried her hands from around his neck.

He seated himself next to her, keeping her hands clasped in his own."This is my fault. I'm sorry," Mystogen's eyes stared into hers.

She felt like she was drowning in those golden orbs, "No. It's my fault. It was my idea for the wager."

He shook his head and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it.

"So what is your favor?" she asked, shifting so that she could lean her head on his shoulder.

"Erza, don't worry about-"

"No. What was it?" her voice firm in his ear.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "A slow dance. I want to slow dance with you."

She smiled and straightened, ignoring the dizzy feeling she got when she did so, "Then let us dance, good sir."

"No. It's okay. I don't think you're up for it," he whispered.

Erza had regained some of her composure. The least she could do for ruining the night and mission was dance with him. She not-so-elegantly rose to her feet, "I won't take no for an answer."

Mystogen sighed and stood up, leading her to the center of the balcony. He wrapped both arms around her waist and gently pulled her against him. Her arms instinctively circled around his neck. Titania rested her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled a familiar scent that her brain just couldn't place. They swayed back and forth like a morning breeze.

"Mystogen," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes," his velvety voice washed over her.

"Why did you wan-"

"What was your favor?" he interrupted.

She opened her heavy eyes. She needed to get closure with her past. There was only one way she could think of to do it.

She cleared her throat, "I...I need to pretend to be someone."


	10. Always but not Forever

Chapter 10 : Always, but not Forever

"What was your favor?" Mystogen interrupted.

Erza opened her heavy eyes. She needed to get closure with her past. There was only one way she could think of to do it.

She cleared her throat, "I...I need you to pretend to be someone."

Their soft swaying movements ceased. Was it her imagination or did Mystogen's body go rigid when she said that? She leaned back, her eyes moving to his. He wasn't looking at her, but past her. She could only imagine what was going through his head.

Feeling the urge to justify herself, words rushed out from between her lips, "It's n-not as weird as it may sound," her gaze shifted to his shoulder, "You are no fool. You know who you resemble."

She closed her eyes. This wasn't coming out right. How was she supposed to say it? Erza shook her head before trying once more, "There is no proper way to ask you this, and if it is too much, you don't have to do it."

Mystogen's silence was killing her. He made no movement, no gesture. If she wasn't being held against him, she wouldn't have been able to tell if he was breathing. She dropped her head on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. The assumed, silent rejection stabbed at her. All she wanted to do was release what she had been holding inside for so long. She had hoped that maybe it would give her the strength to face Jellal without losing all control.

Erza felt a hot exhale brush across her cheek. "Okay," his voice barely above a whisper, "What will you have me do?"

Titania's heart dropped into her flopping stomach. She lifted her head, her eyes searching his golden orbs. "You don't owe me anything. You don't have to do this."

"I have already agreed," his velvety voice made her skin prickle with anticipation.

She nodded lightly, trying to gulp down the large knot that had suddenly formed in her throat.

His steady gaze held her's. "How am I supposed to act like him?," he paused, "What is he like?"

"H-he umm," Her eye's shifted downward, her voice becoming more strained with every word, "He was caring, sweet, and very handsome. He tried his best to protect me, when we were was always there for me. He was my closest friend. And over time, I had grown to...care for him."

"Alright." He muttered, his feet slightly moving to a silent song.

They began to gently sway once more. Their pace slightly increasing with every silent beat. The rhythmic sway slowly became a twirling dance around the balcony. Their feet glided along the concrete floor. Erza closed her eyes as Mystogen led her, his right arm tightly gripped her against his hard frame. The cool, night breeze brushed lightly across her cheeks as they floated around the balcony. Their body's moved to a familiar, silent song. His arm suddenly released her, twirling her with his left hand that firmly clasped hers, before pulling her back into his embrace. She collided with his solid frame. His right arm snaked around her waist before dipping her low. She felt him stiffen against her. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, her cheeks turning a pink hue. Mystogen's face was hovering over her full bust, his mask suddenly gone. His eyes seemed strained as his gaze slid from her voluptuous mounds, over her slender neck, to her brown orbs. He gently straightened her upright, his eyes never leaving hers. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist, his left hand gently caressed the back of her neck.

Erza couldn't break Mystogen's gaze. Her heart banged against her rib cage so hard, she was sure he could hear it. Something had shifted in him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the way he was looking at her now, it almost seemed like there was someone else looking at her through those perfect golden orbs. Her stomach clenched in anticipation.

"Erza..." his husky, velvet whisper enveloped her.

She felt her throat closing, but she forced the raspy words from her mouth, "J-Jellal."

His hand caressed up her neck, and gently cupped her cheek.

She instinctively leaned into his soft touch, "I have missed you so much." Her voice shook as she fought back hot tears, "There isn't one day that goes by that I do not think of you."

Mystogen's thumb gently caressed her cheek, "And I, you."

Her breath hitched in her lungs. "I wish things could have been different. I wish I could have saved you sooner."

"You cannot save everyone, Erza." he muttered, his eyes bore into hers.

"I should have saved you!" The tears she had been trying so hard to fight, began to stream down her pink cheeks in waves. Her fists pounded against his solid chest, "You were the most important person to me, Jellal! I loved you! And I couldn't save you!"

Mystogen closed his eyes, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "Do you still love me Erza?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, she loved him. She would always love him, but he isn't the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He never will be.

"I will always love you, Jellal," she whispered.

Mystogen's hands gently clasped hers fists on his chest. "Erza, look at me."

Hesitantly, she fluttered open her glistening lashes. Her sad eyes met his. Their faces a mere inch apart.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, old tears drying on her red cheeks, "I have tried so hard to become stronger and stronger, so that no one I can about will ever be hurt the way you did. But I will always regret that I hadn't been strong enough to save you."

His lips formed into a small smile, "Erza, you will never have to say you're sorry to me. You did everything you could for me. Never forget that. I will never hold what happened to me against you."

"I wasn't strong enough."

"I am here. I have survived," his brows furrowed, "Can you not accept that?"

"You are not the same." Vocalizing the truth stabbed at her heart.

"I am still yours." His velvety voice sounded like a confession.

Erza's gaze slowly moved to Mystogen's full lips. He didn't wait for her response. He slowly closed what little space was left between them. Titania almost flinched, expecting pain and roughness, only to be surprised with utter tenderness.

His lips gently caressed hers. His warms hands gently cupped her face. She felt her body melt into his larger frame. His tongue lightly teased her lower lip, almost begging entrance. She gasped against him, her mouth opening long enough for him to take advantage. His tongue swept threw her mouth, dancing and massaging her tongue.

Erza's arms slid up Mystogen's chest and wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He groaned softly against her lips. His hands took their time caressing down her body before tightly tangling around her waist. His fingertips leaving a trail of fire across skin.

"I have missed you so much," she groaned against his lips.

He gently lifted her off the ground; her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. His lips devoured hers as he shifted them towards the balcony railing. Her breath caught in her lungs as her core brushed up against something hard. An electric shock shot threw her. He carefully set her atop the railing, his body planting itself between her legs.

Mystogen's lips pulled away from hers, "I love you." His mouth moved, placing feather kisses down her neck.

Wait. Wait! WAIT! This isn't what is supposed to be happening. Why is this happening? A fog enveloped her thoughts, as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. A part of her knew that this wasn't right. That little tiny voice in the back of her head was being drowned out by her desire for this to be real.

Erza's finger's tangled in his hair as Mystogen's lips trailed along her collarbone. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes against the sensations that shot through her. His hand shifted, tangling in her scarlet locks. He tugged her head back, exposing her slender neck to the moonlight. His hot mouth kissed and nibbled along her throat. His body was firm against hers. His right arm wrapped possessively around her waist, as his left hand shifted to roughly grasp her upper thigh, pressing his need against her core.

She gasped against the white hot electricity that arced through her. Her body began to quake with need. Her skin prickled with anticipation.

"M-Mystogen," her voice shook, "S-stop." Her voice was almost drowned out by her own moan as Mystogen's lips suckled her earlobe.

She bit her lower lip, trying to fight against her own carnal feelings. He wasn't making it easy. Erza lay her shaky palms on his chest, "Mystogen, stop."

His body stiffened. He pulled back, his glazed eyes full of desire and something else she couldn't put her finger on. His warm palms cupped her face.

His melodic voice was deep with need, "Erza."

Erza glanced past Mystogen, her eyes grew wide in horror, "Oh, shit."

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"


	11. Only One

Chapter 11: Only One

"Ice Make: LANCE!"

Time seemed to stop the moment Erza's eyes locked on to Gray's raging features. His brows were furrowed; his teeth pulled back into a snarl, and his eyes...those obsidian orbs that she were always drowning in, were not pinned on her, but on Mystogen. The blood drained from her face.

Mystogen half turned towards the intruder, but Erza was faster. She had to be. Adrenaline and instinct took over, melting away whatever intoxication was left. She quickly slid off the chilled balcony railing, requipping as she did so, and placed herself in front of Mystogen.

Ice shards fiercely battered against her adamantine shield. After a brief moment of silence, she hesitantly lowered the barrier. She had the faintest urge to hide behind it to keep from seeing his face. Those eyes that could tear her down in a instant, not that she would let him see it.

He stalked towards them, seeming more predator than human. His fists were clenched so tight, she could see the white of his knuckles even against his pale skin. Titania's gaze slid over his bare torso before she could stop herself. His muscles rippled as he moved towards them, every movement steady and calculated.

She fought the urge to back away, and hardened her features, requipping away her shield.

"Gray," she growled, "you could have killed us!"

But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her.

She could feel the heat emanating from him as he approached. An icy shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly, Gray's hand shot out, roughly grabbing her forearm, and all but threw her behind him. His strength had caught her off guard.

Erza stumbled a few feet behind Gray, who's fists were already clenched around Mystogen's lapels.

"How dare you?!" Gray growled.

"How dare I what, ice mage?" Mystogen replied. His features expressionless.

"How dare you touch her?!" His grip tightening on the lapels.

A sly smile grew on Mystogen's face, "I don't seem to recall her rejecting."

"That's enough!" Titania took a few strides towards them and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Gray, stop."

The ice mage roughly released the blunette with a shove, before turning to glare at her.

His eyes pierced hers, stabbing at her heart. His fists clenched at his sides. She flinched, regretting the decision to turn his attention to her.

Guilt and bile rose in the back of her throat. The sudden urge to vomit was almost unbearable.

Erza opened her trembling lips but the words disappeared from her mouth.

"She didn't kiss me because she wanted too," Mystogen folded his arms across his chest. "We got word from one of my men that someone looked like they were headed this way. We were playing the couple-on-the-balcony role."

Gray's eyes never wavered from hers. She wondered if he could see the lie on her face. The guilt that was behind her brown eyes. Unfortunately,he made no inclination of whether or not he believed the fable.

The ice mage hesitantly tore his gaze from Titania's to rest on Mystogen's.

Suddenly, Gray's fist collided with the blunette's jaw with a sickening crack. Mystogen stumbled back against the balcony railing, clenching his face.

"Touch her again, and I WILL kill you." he growled.

"Gray!" Erza exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You are lucky I didn't kill him, Erza." he hissed. His tone convincing her it wasn't a joke.

Gray glared at Mystogen, making sure he wasn't going to retaliate back, before turning back to her. His features were unreadable. His eyes roamed her body before meeting her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he muttered.

Tears burned the back of her eyes. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. Tell him she's sorry. She took a step towards him. He backed away. A stab pierced through her. Stay with me. Im sorry.

Gray turned his back to her and headed towards the door. Her heart was breaking with every step. She wasn't sure what it was. The way he was walking away from her. His posture was tall, shoulders straight. Everything controlled. But something bothered her about it. It was as if he was walking away from her. Her gut clenched.

"Gray!" she cried out, taking a step towards him.

He stopped, his muscles rigid.

"Gray..."she whispered. She had nothing to say. No excuse. But she didn't want him to leave. Everything was screaming in her for him not to go.

Mystogen's presence fleeted from her mind as she closed the distance between Gray and herself, but she couldn't face him. She stood behind him. Her gaze on his back, his muscles flexing and unflexing. She gently placed her palm on his shoulder blade. His body stiffened but didn't shrink away from her touch.

A shaky sigh of relief escaped her lips. She placed her other palm flat on his back. His soft skin felt warm under her finger tips. She gently slid her hands down his back, feeling the contours and ripples of his muscles.

He turned towards her, catching her wrists in his hands. She hesitantly met his sorrowed gaze.

Her throat choked on words, "It meant nothing."

She couldn't help but wonder, once again, if he believed her. Believed the lie that she was trying to force feed him. Believe the lie that she is trying to feed herself.

His lips pressed into a firm line, swallowing hard.

She tried to reach up and touch his face. His hands tightened around her wrists.

"You should have told me," his voice barely above a whisper.

"Told you what?" Thoughts rushed through her mind at the possibilities, some worse than others.

"You should have told me about the dark guild."

Relief and guilt wash over her, "Master said we couldn't tell anyone, wait, how did you know about the dark guild?"

His cheeks turned a light pink hue, "Natsu and Lucy were in Master's closet."

Erza's brows furrowed, "They were hiding in the closet?." After a moment of silence, her eyes widened, "THEY WERE IN THE CLOSET?!"

He let out a brief chuckle. The hint of a smile was gone so fast, that she questioned if she even saw it at all. "Yes. They heard everything. They were concerned for you, so they told me. When I didn't see you at the house, I got worried about you."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen..." She couldn't say it.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled, seeming to regain his anger.

"Gray..." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Stop." His hands released her wrists as he took a step away from her. "We should go." His hand motioning to the door.

As the memory of Mystogen's presences came to mind, she turned around, her eyes searching the balcony. No one was there.

xXx

They left the party quickly, slipping into the courtyard and onto Gray's motorcycle without causing notice. Erza tightly wrapped her arms around Gray. His warmth spreading like fire over her cool skin. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, cherishing the ride. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold him like this again. Wasn't sure if he would let her.

The wind ceased; the cold air stopped whipping across her face. She opened her eyes to realize they were parked outside her home. When she didn't release her hold, he gently gripped her wrists and pulled her arms from around his waist. Another searing pain pierced her chest. She hesitantly swung her leg off the bike. Standing next to him, she had never felt so far away from him. When he began to rev the bike, her hand grabbed his.

"Don't go." She choked back tears.

He paused, "Why?" His voice flat.

A tear trickled down her cold cheek, "I'm afraid of what will happen if you leave."

His eyes bore into hers. She was breaking in front of his eyes. She never admitted to being afraid of anything. Fear was something she rarely ever experienced, she couldn't afford too.

"Erza..." His voice cracked, his grip tightening on the handlebars

"Please," She whimpered, "Don't leave me."

His face turned away from her. His eyes buried behind his hair.

The silence thickened the air around her. Her breath caught in her lungs as she waited for his reply. When did she get so wrapped up in him? One single word from him could bring her world crumbling. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had fallen for this ice mage. He was everything she could ever need. And she didn't deserve a damn thing from him. It wasn't fair for her to ask this of him. To ask anything of him.

He turned off the bike and dismounted. Erza's hand tightened around his, trying to hold back the relief that washed over her. She quietly led him into her home, through the foyer, up the stairs, and into her room.

She turned to him. His unsure eyes were on her. She gulped hard and raised her hands, cupping his face. He closed his eyes and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. His hands enveloped hers.

She clenched her eyes closed, as tears escaped from the corners. Erza wanted his forgiveness. Wanted to pour her heart out to him as he did her. But she wasn't good with words. Wasn't good at expressing how she felt. But in , she wasn't even sure what she was feeling anymore.

His hands slid down her forearms, up her biceps, along her slender neck, and rested upon her damp cheeks. His thumbs lightly swiped at the tears. He gently tilted her head towards him, and grazed his lips across hers. Her heart skipped and fresh tears fell.

His hands caressed down her sides before wrapping around her, gently pulling her against his hard frame. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. His lips were trembling and soft against hers.

She wondered if he was as scared as she was. Afraid of losing each other. Afraid of what would happen.

"I was so worried about you," he mumbled against her lips, before pulling away, "When I saw you with...I thought I lost you..."

"I'm here," her hands shifted to cup his face, "I'm right here. With you. If you'll have me."

His conflicted eyes burned into hers. His lips formed a thin line.

"Will you unzip my dress?" She whispered, slowly turning her back to him.

He paused for a moment, before his trembling hands grasped the small metal piece. He slowly lowed the zipper, his knuckles caressing a trail down her back.

"Erza..." he whispered.

She turned towards him, letting her dress fall to her ankles.


	12. Always Waiting

Chapter 12: Always Waiting

"I'm here," Erza's hands shifted to cup Gray's face, "I'm right here. With you. If you'll have me."

If you'll have me...He wanted nothing more than to have her. For Erza to be his and only his. But what he saw on that balcony, he could never unsee. Her legs wrapped around Mystogen's waist. His hand on her thigh. Her arms wrapped around his neck. The desire in her eyes. His gut clenched as bile rose into his throat.

"Will you unzip my dress?" She whispered, slowly turning her back to him.

Gray paused for a moment.Unzip her dress. She couldn't mean...did she want to...His trembling hands grasped the small metal piece. He slowly lowered the zipper, his knuckles caressing a trail down her smooth back.

"Erza..." the words felt thick in his mouth.

She turned towards him, letting her dress fall to her ankles.

He turned his gaze away from her, a blush spread on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Yes, he would have offered himself to her, but that was before he had caught her with Mystogen. Whether their embrace had been on purpose or not, he had seen something in her eyes. The thought made his stomach twist.

"Gray," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Gray, look at me."

His gaze didn't waver from the wall, "Erza...I..."

What was he going to say? His body screamed to take her into his arms and make her his, but it didn't feel right. Not even an hour ago, she was wrapped around someone else. His heart dropped.

Erza grabbed his hand and lay his palm on her bare stomach. His breath hitched in his lungs; his muscles flexed. She didn't know what she was doing to him. How hard she was making it on him.

She gently slid his hand up her soft stomach, between her luscious breasts, and rested it over her heart. Her heart raced under his calloused palm. He turned his gaze towards her. Her brown orbs pleading with his.

"I'm trying to show you how I feel," her voice cracked, her eyes glistening, "Let me show you how you make me feel."

He closed his eyes against her words, "You and Mystogen..."

"It was nothing," her hands enveloped his resting palm.

"I know it wasn't nothing, Erza," unshed tears burned the corners of his eyes, "I know you better than that."

"It is nothing compared to how I feel about you, Gray," she raised her hands and cupped his face, "You are everything I want, everything I need."

He pulled his hand away from her, taking a step back. His head tilted down; his black hair shielding his eyes from hers as he gazed at the floor. Erza's hands fell to her sides.

"What about what I need, Erza?" His hands clenched into fists, knuckles white, "Did you ever think about that?"

There was a pause. Her shaking hands grabbed the dress clumped around her ankles, and slid it back up her body.

"I thought this was what you wanted..." she muttered, her voice edged with self-conscousness.

"You thought this was all I wanted?" His jaw twitched, "Is that why you so easily throw yourself at someone else?"

"You should leave," her voice shook.

Anger he had been trying to bury, rose with the bile climbing the back of his throat. He raised his head, his eyes challenging hers.

"Leave? Are you sure?," his fists clenching and unclenching, "Are you sure you aren't just upset because you know I'm right?"

Gray combed his fingers through his hair, "I thought I knew you...after all this time...I never would have guessed you would..."

Tears rained down her pink cheeks. Her arms folded across her chest. A part of him needed to get out. Get away. But the other part. The other part wanted to fix it. Fix her. Fix whatever was happening.

"What happened to you, Erza?" He shoved his trembling hands into his pockets.

She turned away from him, laying her palms on the bed as if to steady herself. His gaze slid down the open back of her dress. He blinked away the irrelivent thoughts of how soft her skin looked, and found something on the ground to glare at.

"There are things I can't tell you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, that's not good enough." He growled.

Gray felt more and more uncomfortable as every moment passed. His rage slowly died, leaving an empty feeling in his chest. He loved Erza more than life itself, and never thought they would be here. He never thought he would ever want space from her warm embrace. But that was exactly where he was. He needed to leave. Needed space. Needed to figure everything out. He had poured his heart out to her, and this was what he got.

"I need some air," the ice mage quickly turned towards the bedroom door.

"Gray, wait!"

Her voice echoed against the walls, as he swiftly made his way down the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to look back. She was breaking him. Breaking his will. Breaking his heart. He needed space. Needed distance. He needed to clear his head.

Gray made his way out the front door, and came to a full stop. His fists clenched as he took a deep breath, savoring the icy air that filled his lungs. He turned and faced the door way. His eyes met her glossy, brown orbs.

"Please, don't go," Erza pleaded. Tears stained her pink cheeks. Her broken eyes made his heart sink.

The ice mage fought the unrelenting urge to take her into his arms and make her smile. To tell her he loved her. He had made a promise to never leave her side, but he felt himself doubting everything he had ever thought.

"Let me know," he shoved unsteady hands in his pockets, "when you are ready to really talk. I'll be here, waiting as always, Erza."

Gray turned away from her, solely focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, for if he faltered for a moment, he knew he would go right back to her.

xXx

Her gaze never left Gray's backside as he walked away. Even after he vanished into the darkness, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the horizon, as if some part of her thought he would suddenly return. Minutes faded into hours as time lapsed around her. Dried tears stained her cheeks, her eyes wide and unwavering.

"You are going to catch a cold if you stand there any longer," a deep voice called next to her.

Erza nearly jump out of her skin. She had been so focused, she hadn't noticed Mystogen leaning against her house. She instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Her emotionless gaze met his golden orbs, "What are you doing here?" Her voice flat and void.

"I apologize if I overstepped myself tonight," the blunette ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't realize you and Gray were a thing."

A deep frown formed on her face, her lower lip quivered, "I..um..." She cleared her throat, "I don't think we are anything right now."

The sudden, agonizing realization washed over her. She swallowed hard as she tried to ease the lump in her throat, to no avail. Her heart dropped into her stomach as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Gray had left, and she had never felt as hollow as she did in that moment. The emptiness in her chest was drowning her.

Mystogen's gaze turned to the ground, "I'm sorry if it was my fault. You looked beautiful tonight, and I got a little to overzealous."

Erza's eyes softened, "No. It was my fault, and it was probably for the best."

Even as the words seeped from her lips, her chest tightened. As much as she didn't want to admit it, maybe it was the safest thing for Gray. The farther he was from her, the farther he was from Jellal. And keeping Gray safe was more important than any pain it would cause her.

"Sometimes, if we really care about someone, we have to push them away," Titania said assuredly.

The blunette nodded, taking a step away from her, "Well, I just wanted to stop by, apologize, and make sure everything was alright."

"Um, did you want to come inside and have some coffee?"

Mystogen raised his eyebrows, taken slightly aback by the offer, "I..um...I don't want to make matters worse."

A small smile grew on her face, "To be honest, I don't think you can. I have done that for you."

Her gaze shifted to her feet, "I don't really have anyone else to talk to right now, and I kind of need a friend. And as long as you keep your hands to yourself..."

The blunette let out a nervous chuckle, "Yes, ma'am. I guess I'll have a black coffee then."

Mystogen followed Erza through the door-less entrance.

xXx

The woman's violet strands danced in the wind as she sat atop the rooftop, overlooking the home of Fairy Tail's very own Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Her eyes narrowed as an onyx haired man left the requip mage's home. A slow smile formed on her lips. She quickly brought her wrist to her lips, "Phase One is complete, Sire."


	13. Control

Chapter 13: Control

The woman's violet strands danced in the wind as she sat atop the rooftop, overlooking the home of Fairy Tail's very own Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Her eyes narrowed as a onyx haired man left the requip mage's home. A slow smile formed on her lips. She quickly brought her wrist to her lips, "Phase One is complete, Sire."

"Excellent." A deep voice purred through the com lacrima.

"Shall I intercept?" Her cold eyes followed the man's movements.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm back," Erza called out as she came down the stairs, wearing a tank top and shorts, "What did you want in your coffee?"

"Two sugars, please," Mystogen requested, as he seated himself at the small oak table.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell?" Erza muttered, dropping two cubes of sugar into the steaming mug of coffee.

She carefully handed the piping-hot mug to him, hating the way her heart skipped as his hands brushed against hers.

She uncomfortably cleared her throat, turning away from him to continue making her own cup.

"Yes," he murmured.

The requip mage gently poured milk into her cup, stirring lightly before turning to him. "Was it hard to keep it?"

His golden orbs bore into hers as she sat across from him. He pulled down the fabric covering his mouth below his chin.

Her gaze faltered, glancing at his full lips before she was able to stop herself. She cleared her throat again before shifting her attention to her coffee.

"Sometimes," he slowly brought the mug to his mouth, sipping lightly, "But sometimes the consequences are not worth the risk."

"Even if it means losing something or someone forever?" She gently stirred her coffee, her eyes fixed on the ripple it was creating.

"You could lose them either way. Sometimes secrets are better left as just thoughts in your head. Once it has been said, it can never be unsaid. Speaking it makes it real, almost tangible." His voice was bold and swift, as if the thought had been on his tongue already.

Scarlet's hand stilled. Her gaze moved to his golden orbs, "Have you ever told a secret and it backfire?"

The blunette's eyes turned to his mug, "Yes, but it wasn't exactly like that. There was...a woman. I loved her for as long as I could remember. I was unwell for a period of time, and knew I was only going to get worse. I made her leave, to try and keep her from getting sick. She was confused...hurt...but I didn't know how else to make sure she would be safe."

Erza's head slightly tilted to the side as she listened quietly. She had never heard of Mystogen being with anyone. "What happened?" She whispered.

He roughly cleared his throat, "I wasn't really myself when I had summoned her again. Many years later. I was just a mere shell of who I had used to be. The illness had changed me. I hurt her. Betrayed her. And for that I can never forgive myself."

"Hurt her?"

"She is fine now." He nodded as he continued to eye his coffee, "I will not let her down again."

A curious smile grew on Erza's face, "Do you still love her?"

Golden orbs found hers, making her heart stammer.

"I believe you never truly stop loving someone," a sad smile formed, "but I am sure you already know that."

"Life can be so cold."

Gray came to a sudden stop. His body stiffened, his hands clenched into fists in his pockets.

He didn't bother to turn around, "I should have figured you'd be around now that Jellal is out."

Ultear gracefully moved in front of him. Her violet strands danced in the wind as she leaned on a building.

"Not even a hello?" a sly smile grew on her face.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be? Jellal's bed perhaps?" His gaze bore into her lifeless orbs.

Her grin shifted into a snarl, "How dare you speak that way to me?!"

A small chuckle echoed from his throat, "Ah. I see. He doesn't return your affections."

"I guess you would know all about that, wouldn't you?," she retorted.

The ice mage's jaw twitched. Ultear's eyes narrowed.

"I did not come here to fight you, Gray." She sighed heavily, pushing herself off the building.

She moved in front of him and gently placed her palms on his chest.

He flinched back as if he had been burned, "Don't touch me."

The violet haired woman tilted her head to the side, "Gray. We may have more in common than you think."

A low growl rumbled in his throat, "We are nothing alike."

"We both love someone," her eyes closed as she took a step towards him, "who will never love us back."

When he didn't step away, she gently placed her palms on his chest once more.

"I think I know of a way that would greatly benefit both of us."

His muscles flexed but he didn't retreat.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erza sat next to Mystogen in her living room. Her legs folded underneath her. The crackling of the fireplace was but a faint noise in the background.

"Then out of no where, this naked man runs out the bar screaming 'My bum is on fire!'," she shouted.

The two burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Wow," the blunette chuckled.

She giggled, "I know, right?"

The echoes of laughter slowly faded and they found themselves staring into the flames. This was nice. It was hard to explain how Mystogen made her feel. She felt like she could be herself. She could say anything or do anything and he would still be there for her. He had always been so shy and aloof. She never would have thought that they would get closer like this.

Even as he kept a respectable distance, she could sense his entire body. He was sitting about a foot away from here but she could feel heat emanating from his body. His arm lay along the back of the couch, his forearm resting a few inches away from her shoulders. The way his eyes would settle on her's made her skin prickle.

"Thank you for staying, Mystogen," she shifted her gaze to his golden eyes.

He nodded, a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Thank you for not beating the crap out of me for earlier."

"I couldn't do that do you," she smiled, sadly, "I don't think I could bring myself to hurt that face."

Her heart stammer in her chest as he suddenly leaned towards her. His face halting a few inches away from her own. His eyes narrowed, never leaving hers.

"Do not say that. You are Erza Scarlet," his expression turned hard, "You are the Titania."

Heat began to pool in her cheeks. His beautiful eyes were the only thing in her sight. Molten gold she found herself drowning in. Hours prior they had been in a lover's embrace. His arms pulling her tight against his hard frame. His lips claiming hers. Heat welling in her body as if she were aflame.

The last twenty-four hours had her on an emotional roller coaster. Feelings she was still getting used too. Erza's heart broke when Gray had walked away. There was a sinking, hollow lonely feeling where her heart used to be. She was determined to save him. She wasn't going to let anyone else fall because of her.

And then there was Mystogen. She had bombarded him with her problems and yet he was still there. Was she starting to care for the blunette, or was she mistaking her feelings for Mystogen for those of Jellal?

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Her voice was so faint, she wasn't sure had said it out loud.

At first he seemed startled by the sudden question, but his features softened, something flashing behind his eyes, "Every day."

Erza's lower lip protruded in a small pout as she tried to hold back tears, "Does it ever get easier?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a loud exhale. He gently lay his forehead against hers.

"No," he murmured. "It gets harder every day."

She could hear the heartache in his words. As if in every single moment, he felt the loss of the woman he loved.

"Every day you want to see them. You want to touch them. Let them know you care." he leaned back enough for his eyes to gaze into hers, "Let them know you would do anything to set things right."

Erza's palms moved on their own accord and gently cupped his face.

Mystogen's eyes widened. His mouth opened as if to speak, but was silent.

"You deserve a second chance," she murmured, "You are a good man."

His lips brushed against her's so faintly, she was unsure if she had imagined it. Her cheeks began to burn at the realization of his proximity.

"Mysto-"

"You should head to bed, it's getting late," his jaw clenched as he moved away from her.

She nodded. Suddenly embarrassed, she abruptly stood, "Right. Um, thank you for staying."

"Erza, mind if a stay a little longer? The fire is kind of nice." he asked as he stood, making his way towards the fire place.

"Of course not." She smiled, "Goodnight."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

He didn't turn towards her as she left, but listened to every footstep. He could only imagine what she was doing right now. Probably requipping in to that thin lacy nightgown he had seen her in last. He bit his lower lip at the thought.

He had almost lost control again for the second time tonight. He cursed himself under his breath. He didn't expect her to react the way she did. The way she kissed him. The way her body melted against his. The way her loved overflowed for him.

He had expected something completely different. He expected anger. Resentment. But what he got was so much worse. Why did she have to love him? It made all of this a million times harder. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

The blunette's hand tightened around the poker as he stoke the fire. His skin was already craving her touch. His hands itched to feel her skin beneath his fingertips.

His jaw clenched as he set down the poker. He rose and turned towards the stairs. He would see her just one more time and then leave. That's it.

He silently made his way up the stairs. He pushed open the door, and instantly regretted it.

Moonlight was pouring through the windows into the room. Erza lay curled around a body pillow under a thin white sheet. Her crimson hair sprayed across her pillows. His breath caught in his lungs as his eyes hungrily roamed her body outline. He knew he should leave. She could wake up at any moment.

He carefully stepped towards her. Every movement precise and calculated. He knelt at the edge of her bed. Her face peaceful in the moonlight. He gently moved a wild strand behind her ear. His heart skipped as a faint smile crossed her lips.

"Sleep well, Scarlet. You won't have nightmares tonight," his lips gently caressed her forehead. "I love you."

He ran his knuckles softly down her cheek. His eyes followed his hand as it continued along her slender neck and traced the outline of her collarbone. His pulse raced in his veins. His gaze shifted to the swell of her breasts. He pulled his hand back, growling to himself. He needed to learn self control. If he were to stay close to her, he couldn't let his inner hunger overwhelm her. Not yet.

He stood and soundlessly made his way out of her room, leaving the door the way he had found it. He swiftly made his way down the stairs before coming to a halt.

"Someone should really do something about this door." Ultear leaned against the front door frame.

His eyes narrowed, his features hardened. He made no comment.

The woman's gaze shifted towards the ground, "The ice mage is under control, Sire."

"Good." He moved in front of her, his folded his arms across his chest, "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on your safety, Jellal."

Jellal's lips turned into a snarl. "You aren't as good of a liar as you think." His hand harshly grabbed her throat, pinning her back against the door frame.

Ultear's eyes widened but she made no struggle against his tightening grip, "I apologize, Sire. You're best interest is my only priority."

"You think I will lose sight of the end game," his eyes narrowed.

"She is a beautiful woman, and you are but a man," her words gargled as her throat closed.

He paused before releasing her from his grasp.

Ultear dropped to the ground, coughing uncontrollably.

"Keep down the noise. Erza is sleeping." he muttered as he stepped over her and out the door.


	14. Wet Dreams

**Chapter 14 – Wet Dreams**

_Erza yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Her eyelashes fluttered open as she slowly sat up. Her gaze turned towards the window. A full moon lit up the dark night sky brighter than the sun itself. She rose from the bed and swiftly tucked the sheets back into place._

_She turned towards the door and froze. Golden eyes inches away from hers. Air froze in her lungs as she held her breath._

_"Mystogen," Her heart pounded in her chest, "What are you still doing here?"_

_His gaze narrowed, making her skin prickle. His eyes never wavered from her brown orbs. His hand slowly rose, brushing his knuckles gently down her cheek._

_Erza gulped hard as her body went limp at his touch. She found herself leaning into his caress. His palm lightly cupped her cheek._

_"You have to keep your hands to yourself," she muttered halfheartedly._

_A small smirk formed on his handsome face, "Tell me to stop. And I will."_

_Heat pooled in her cheeks. It felt so good to touch and be touched. To not have to worry about the consequences. To not have to worry about anyone getting hurt._

_"You shouldn't be here," Words trembled from her lips._

_"Tell me you don't want this. And I will leave." His challenging gaze bore into hers._

_"I do." Erza's heart pounded in her chest. Blood rushing through her veins._

_"You do, what?" Mystogen growled, "Say it."_

_Her throat began to close around her words. He wanted to hear it. Needed to know that she needed him as much as he needed her. She licked her dry lips, "I want this."_

_His idle hand tangled in her silken strands, forcing her head back. His lips hovered over hers._

_"What do you want, Erza?"_

_She bit her lower lip. "I want.." Her heart pounded in her throat, "I want..you."_

_Without hesitation, his lips slammed into hers. She moaned against him as his hand tightened in her hair. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her hard against him._

_His lips claimed hers as no one ever had. He ran is tongue slowly over her lower lip. She instinctively brought his tongue into her mouth, suckling lightly. A deep groan rumbled in his throat. A surge of electricity shot though her at the sexy sound._

_She released her hostage and smiled up at him seductively._

_He released her scarlet strands, and shifted, roughly grabbing her ass. He lifted her effortlessly, groaning as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. His lips took hers once more, slow and teasing._

_Her hot core ground against his erection. She moaned against his hungry lips as pleasure spread through her lower abdomen._

_Mystogen gently lay her on the bed and settled between her legs. He rose on his knees, laying his hands on her knees. His fingers slowly slid up her thighs, easing up her thin lace nightgown. Erza bit her lower lip, as his touch set a trail of fire across her skin. He continued inching the fabric up her torso. Scarlet sat up, gripping the gown and pulling it over her head. Her voluptuous breasts bounced as they were released from their confinement. She wanted to feel him against her. Wanted to feel every inch of his hot skin. Craved to feel wanted. Needed. Loved._

_The suddenly shirtless blunette sat on his heels and pulled her into his lap, his hands resting on her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips claimed his. Her kisses became rough and needy. Her teeth grazed along his lower lip before taking it into her mouth. He groan against her and slowly began to move her hips back and forth. Her heated core ground on his hard shaft through his pants. His nails dug into her hips as their rhythm increased._

_Sweat beaded against their hot skin. Erza threw her head back as pleasure built up inside her. Mystogen's mouth kissed down her neck, one of his hands burying in her hair once more._

_He pulled her head back and stared into her love-drunk eyes. He released her and pushed her back onto the bed. A slight pout forming on her lips at the sudden distance between them._

_He leaned down towards her, taking her lower lip into his mouth. Her body squirmed underneath him, begging for his touch. His hot mouth left a trail of fire as he softly kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, and paused as he reached her breasts. His rough hands grasped her breasts, massaging, playing with her nipples between his fingers. She groaned and arched against him._

_He released the soft mounds, his hands caressing down her sides and his mouth trailed down her stomach. Her breath hitched in her lungs as his lips hovered around her core. His mouth moved to the left side of her g-string as his hand tugged on the right. He teasingly slid her panties down her legs and tossed them behind him._

_Mystogen knelt on his knees in front of her, now completely nude. Her heart thudded against her chest. He was so overwhelmingly masculine, she felt as if she was going to melt. The contours of his muscles were accentuated by the shadows cast by the moonlight. His eyes burned with desire as his gaze slid up and down her bare skin. His thick need was more than evident, and made her more than a little nervous._

_He breathed deeply, his gaze piercing her. "Last chance," he growled._

_It was a warning. Her skin tingled with anticipation._

_"Love me," she murmured, her eyes glazed with desire._

_Mystogen didn't hesitate. His mouth devoured hers. His hot skin sizzled against hers. Her breasts pressed against his solid chest. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his shaft slid against her sensitive nub. She moaned against his mouth. His hands buried in her hair as he purposely teased her clit with gentle thrusts. She closed her eyes as her senses were overwhelmed._

_His lips pulled away from hers, shifting towards her ear, "I will try to be gentle."_

_Mystogen slightly leaned back, "Look at me."_

_Erza's lashes fluttered open, she gulped nervously._

_His lips captured hers once more, as he gently eased into her. Her back arched against him as he slowly filled her. A sharp pain pierced through her. A groan of pain escaped her lips. He pulled away, his golden eyes gazing into her orbs._

_Mystogen gently caressed her cheek, "It's okay. I won't move until you tell me too."_

_Erza bit her lower lip. He was so big and the pain had been so sharp. He continued to caress her cheek and stared into her eyes. Her muscles began to relax second by second as her body got used to his thickness. She couldn't help but notice how his jaw kept twitching, as if his restraint was waning._

_She gulped hard and slowly began to move beneath him. She winced at the pain, which slowly faded into something else. Something that felt much much better. Pleasure began to well in her abdomen as she slowly moved against him._

_Mystogen groaned, his muscles rigid. "D-don't."_

_His hands gripped the sheets on either side of her, "I only have so much self con-control."_

_Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. His hands moved to her hips, gripping them roughly as he began to slowly thrust into her. He growled deeply, as she met him thrust for thrust._

_Heat welled between them. Sweat beaded their skin. His thrusts became faster, more needy. Pleasure overwhelmed her as he pounded into her. Their moans stifled by their passionate kiss. Her nails drug down his back. He growled, his grip on her hips tightening. Her hands grabbed his muscular ass. She wanted to feel all of him. Every sexy inch. Her body writhed underneath him. His glistening, hot skin felt so good as it slid against her. His unrelenting pace echoed against the walls._

_Without warning, Mystogen pulled away from her. The sudden distance made her stomach drop. A panicked expression formed on her face. He smirked at her as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the end of the bed. Erza's eyes grew wide as the blunette's head dipped between her legs._

_"Mysto-!" her body squirmed as his tongue lapped at her sensitive nub._

_Erza's body arched as every cell in her body ignited. Her hands gripped the sheets around her as she cried out. His groan vibrated her core, as his tongue set her on fire._

_"Cum for me," he growled against her._

_Her hands tangled in his hair. His strong hands pushed her shaking legs farther apart as he feasted. She groan as his tongue devoured her. Her hips slowly began to move against him, riding his tongue. She bit her lower lip as fire continued to build in her lower stomach. His mouth was like nothing she had ever experienced. Rubbing, swirling, suckling. She wanted more. Craved more. Her legs shook as he slowly inserted his index finger into her sheath. She was slick with need for him._

_She could hear the smile on his face, "You're so damn wet."_

_"Please don't stop," she whimpered._

_"I couldn't if I wanted to," he shifted and towered over her._

_Erza's eyes widened as her gaze shifted to his erection. It looked bigger than it had been before._

_She gulped hard and bit her lower lip. He settled his body over hers, gently entering her once more. Her back arched as she felt her core stretch even wider._

_Mystogen moved in long, slow thrusts that made her eyes roll back. He was teasing her. Wanting her to beg for it. Which wasn't such a far fetched idea at the moment. His hand shifted between them, his thumb finding her delicate clit. She squirmed beneath him as pleasure shot through her._

_His body moved at a slow mesmerizing rhythm. Need overwhelmed her senses. She needed more. Needed it faster. Rougher. Her hips moved roughly against him. His large hand pushed down on stomach._

_"No." He growled._

_"Please," she groaned._

_"Please, what?"_

_"You know," she squirmed beneath him._

_"I don't think I do," he said teasingly, his thrusts ceasing completely._

_Erza's body grew frustrated. She needed release. She could feel her aggression building._

_She smashed her lips against his. Her teeth roughly nipped his lower lip, leaving a small laceration. He groaned and pulled away. His tongue darting out, tasting a small amount of copper._

_A hungry smile grew on his face, "As you wish."_

_He thrust into her hard and paused. A seductive grin danced on her lips. His hand roughly gripped her throat while the other rubbed against her clit. He thrust again. And again. His pace quickening with every motion. She cried out as she bucked against him. Her body shook against him as her pleasure started to peak._

_"I'm-" She groaned as his hot mouth interrupted her confession._

_His movements quickened. He pounded against her relentlessly as his fingers swirled around her clit. She arched against him as she neared release. She was so close. Her body begged for it. Begged for him. Her body began to shake against him as she-_

Erza suddenly awoke gasping for air. Her chest heaved and sweat beaded her skin. Her tongue flicked in her dry mouth. She slowly sat up, moving a shaky hand through her hair. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment as the dream consumed her thoughts.

She slowly arose from her bed, ignoring the way her legs felt wobbly, and made her way to the bathroom. She leaned against the sink and tried to regain her composure. The dream had felt so real.

Erza bit her lip at her intrusive thoughts.  **Mystogen's hot skin against her's. The way she writhed underneath him begging for more.**

She cleared her throat as she splashed cold water on her face. She couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would be if Mystogen ever found out about it. She laughed lightly as she imagined the face he would make.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the house. Erza stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock.  **8:02 a.m.**   **Too early for Lucy.**

Scarlet swiftly quipped a sword and cautiously made her way down the stairs. Her eyes widened as her gaze came upon Mystogen. A loud clang filled the silence as she dropped her sword on the wood floor. The blunette whirled around towards her, a shocked look on his face.

"Erza," his mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

Her face grew hot and words clogged her throat. He was in casual clothing, his face exposed. The same face she was very, very close with in her dream. She was finally able to tear her gaze away from him to glance behind him.

"Y-you fixed the door," she stammered. Her legs beginning to feel as if they were about to crumble.

Mystogen smiled lightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you." He cleared his throat roughly, his gaze quickly taking in the sight of her.

"I might regret saying this, but you might want to change," A smirk growing on his face.

Erza looked down at herself and almost screamed. She was in nothing but her very thin, very revealing nightgown.

Her wide eyes shifted to Mystogen's golden orbs. She gulped hard as she saw a deep hunger flash behind his eyes.


	15. Something More

**Chapter 15 - Something More**

"Y-you fixed the door," she stammered. Her legs began to feel as if they were about to crumble.

Mystogen smiled lightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you." He cleared his throat roughly, his gaze quickly taking in the sight of her.

"I might regret saying this, but you might want to change," A smirk growing on his face.

Erza looked down at herself and almost screamed. She was in nothing but her very thin, very revealing nightgown.

Her wide eyes shifted to Mystogen's golden orbs. She gulped hard as she saw a deep hunger flash behind his eyes. The blunette turned away from her, shifting his attention back to the front door.

She didn't think there was ever a time where she requipped faster than she did in that moment. Within a blink of an eye, Erza changed into her usual white blouse and blue skirt.

"I wasn't expecting you," she shifted her way back up the stairs, "I'll be right down in a moment."

Erza all-but-ran up the stairs. She dashed into the bathroom, and paused at the sight of herself. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was disheveled, her face almost the color of her hair, and her heart was all but protruding from her chest.

Her hands fumbled for the faucet knobs. The ice cold liquid felt wondrous as it ran along her heated skin. She cupped the frigid water and splashed her face. After a few repetitions, she turned off the faucet. Her hands shifted to grip the sides of the sink. She glared at her reflection.

**Get it together, Erza! You are not some little school girl. So get your heart, and other things, in check! There is no way he can know how he makes you feel! You can't afford to let ANYONE have that kind of power over you. You are Erza Titania Scarlet, damn it!**

Erza's features softened. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but it was starting to scare the crap out of her. And her dreams. Her thoughts. Every moment waking, or not, seemed to be more emotionally intense than the last. She needed to regain control. Of herself. Of her life.

She hadn't forgotten about Jellal. The threat that he imposed to Gray and herself. She pulled her eyes away from her reflection. The corners of her lips turned downward.  _ **Gray...**_ Her heart skipped a beat as a visual of him came to mind. She knew she would more than likely run into him at the Guild Hall today. What would he say? Would he act like nothing happened? Would he ignore her altogether? She shook the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time to worry about such things. She would find out the answer soon enough.

After quickly brushing her hair, Erza made her way back down the stairs and came to an empty foyer. She glanced around before examining her new front door. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She had planned on eventually getting a new door, but she wondered what had prompted Mystogen to take the liberty. Her eyes narrowed at the white door. There was something she sensed about it. She took a step closer towards it, outstretching her hand.

"I hope you don't mind."

Erza nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, and met a pair of golden eyes. She hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"No! No. Of course not," she bowed politely, "Thank you for taking the time to help, but it wasn't necessary."

A small smile grew on his face, "Well, with this dark guild in town, I wouldn't want any unwelcome visitors stopping by."

"They would have to be fools to try and come here," she folded her arms across her chest confidently.

A low, alluring chuckle rumbled in his throat, "You never know, there may be some jealousy crazed woman who would take advantage of the vulnerable fortress."

Erza slightly tilted her head to the side. There was something about the way he said that, that made her think there was someone in particular in mind.

Her eyes widened as she burst into laughter, "Juvia!"

Mystogen hesitated before replying, "Juvia?"

"There-There's no need to worry about that. She never knew that Gray and I..." Speaking his name aloud dissolved the smile from her lips. She shook her head lightly, "...doesn't matter."

The blunette closed what little distance was between them. She fought the urge to take a step back. The requip mage was trying to learn to control these new powerful emotions that were bombarding her thoughts, and him getting closer was the opposite of helping. Her head craned back as she stared into his golden orbs. She could feel the heat emanating off his body and got the sudden urge to curl up in his comforting embrace.

He lifted his hands towards her face, but before his skin could touch hers, he lowered them to his sides. Erza ignored the sharp disappointment that tugged at her heartstrings.

"I know that it hurts." His words caressed her cheeks, "I know it hurts when all you want to do is hold them. Tell them you love them. And that everything you've ever done was for them. To keep them safe."

"I'm fine." Her voice showed more confidence than she felt.

There was some comfort in knowing that Mystogen knew exactly what she was feeling. He was the only one that she could really talk to about everything that had happened. He was the only one, besides Gray, that she could be weak around. And Gray wasn't exactly an option for conversation.

"You aren't as tough as you seem, Scarlet." He murmured, his words edgy with annoyance. "Stop being so goddamned stubborn."

Erza's stomach dropped at the way he said her last name. Only Jellal ever called her Scarlet. She shook off the thought and narrowed her gaze.

"I am stronger than you think, Mystogen." She glared, "Are you challenging me?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, a smirk forming on his lips, "Ms. Erza, I could never bring myself to harm a hair on that delicate,  _ _fragile__  head of yours."

The requip mage didn't hesitate. Her right fist flew furiously towards the blunette's perfect jaw, in hopes of breaking it into a million pieces. A loud smack echoed against the walls as her fist met Mystogen's palm. He gripped her knuckles lightly, before bringing her inner wrist to his mouth. His full lips caressed her skin, his eyes never leaving hers. She swallowed hard as her stomach began to knot.

"Did I strike a chord?" He smiled a toothy grin, "I would have never thought you were so  _ _sensitive__."

Her left fist was faster than her right. Another loud smack rang though her home as he grasped her clenched hand. The only satisfaction she retained was a slight wince of pain that had flashed across his beautiful face.

Without warning he swept her leg, and they fell to the floor together. He straddled her waist, pinning her arms with his knees. Her heart pounded in her chest as adrenaline began to surge through her veins.

"You don't want to do this." Scarlet growled between gritted teeth. One warning.

He playfully smiled down at her. He gently slid his fingertips along her face, moving wild, crimson strands from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry,." He innocently feigned confusion, "Was that you actually  _ _trying__ to hit me?"

Erza swung up her legs, locking her ankles around the blunette's throat. Without wavering and with all of the force she could muster, she catapulted Mystogen backwards. As his back slammed into the front door, she was already there. She let out a war cry ,that would make millions tremble, as she swung towards him.

Mystogen's head dodged to the side at the last moment, her fist colliding with the door's hard frame. Her eyes widened, not at the pain of the collision, but at the door itself. As her fist met the surface, bright blue symbols surrounded where they contacted.

"What the-" Her eyes bulged as the blunette's fist struck her side.

She had no time to think, only react. He was coming at her now. Right jab. Dodge. Knee. Dodge. Left hook. Dodge. It took every ounce of concentration not to lose footing as they danced around the foyer. He gave her no time to attack, only defend. His speed was impressive, but she had been through much worse. She needed to gain the upper hand. Erza fought the urge to equip her swords, but she wasn't going to be the first one to use magic. If Mystogen wanted a hand-to-hand fight, he was going to get it.

The requip mage ducked low and slammed her shoulder into the blunette's gut. He grunted painfully as he fell back onto the hard floor. Erza didn't pause to let him regain composure, her fist met his jaw with a sickening crack. His hands shot towards her, grabbing her wrists as he rolled them.

Erza lay flat on her back. Mystogen's knees pinned her thighs apart as he pegged her arms above her head. Their chests heaved as they stared into each other's eyes. Sweat beaded their skin. Adrenaline still surging in their quivering bodies.

Scarlet wondered if her adversary could see her heart pounding in her chest. Wondered if he could feel it in her wrists. He had provoked her, and she fell for it. But damn had it felt good. The fight slowly left her eyes and she could feel his grip lessen.

She slowly slid her wrists from his grasp, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Before Erza could stop herself, she slid her hands up his chest and cupped his face. Her thumb softly slid over the small laceration on his full lip.

Mystogen shifted his knees off her thighs and settled himself between her legs, putting his weight on his elbows. A sense of dejavu washed over her as she thought of the sensual dream she had had the previous night. Heat began to pool in her cheeks.

Erza's body trembled with the ebbing adrenaline. Her whole being felt so alive, every cell in her body felt on fire. Slowly her intense emotions hazed her thoughts. The heat of his body, the sweat on his skin, the look in his eyes. All of it was suddenly drowning her. Those seductive golden orbs that made her question everything she thought she knew. She wanted nothing more than to feel loved. To feel wanted.

A slow, sexy smirk grew on the blunette's face as something flashed behind his golden eyes. He leaned towards her, nudging her nose with his.

"I recall you telling me to keep my hands to myself," his deep, husky voice murmured, hovering over her mouth.

Erza lifted her chin, offering her lips for the taking. She could feel his hesitation as he eyed her.

Mystogen slowly brushed his lips against her's. The tender sensation made her heart skip. His soft, supple lips were feather-light as they danced across her's. One hand gently cupped her face, while the other lightly tangled in her crimson strands. She closed her eyes as her body lit up for him. His gentle touch had her melting in his hands. A small moan escaped her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth. His body stiffened as he towered over her.

He pulled his lips away. Her glossy eyes fluttered open to meet his hungry gaze. There was a pause. A moment. A second when words meant nothing. But this sensation. This feeling was something. Something that she had never felt before.  _ **What is this feeling?**_

"Erza," he whispered, his eyes conflicted, "I lov-"

"HIYAH!"

Mystogen's weight was suddenly relieved from her body as he flung across the room into the dining room. Erza's wide eyes shot to none other than Lucy's.

"Lucy, STOP!" Erza shot up from the ground and stood in between the celestial mage and the blunette.

"Erza?" the blonde's brows furrowed, tilting her head to the side, "Jellal was attacking you!"

"That man is NOT Jellal," Scarlet said quickly, "That's Mystogen!"

"Why is he dressed like that?" Lucy's eyes narrowed at Mystogen as he rose from the floor.

Erza hesitantly glanced behind her at the blunette before turning her gaze back to Lucy, "Mystogen was only hiding himself under those outfits because of who he looked like. And now that I know, there isn't a reason to hide."

The blonde took a step towards her, with her voice lowered, "How do you know he isn't Jellal, Erza? Everyone knows he's out of jail."

The features on Erza's face hardened, "He is not Jellal and that is final."

"Gray's worried about you," Lucy whispered, "So, I wanted to check up on you."

Scarlet folded her arms across her chest, "I am fine and we are done with this conversation."

Mystogen lay a hand on Erza's shoulder. His eyes tentatively gazed at the celestial wizard, "Your kicks have gotten much stronger, Lucy!"

A smile grew on the blonde's face, "Thanks! Sorry about that."

The blunette shook his head lightly, "Not a problem. Erza and I were sparring and I can see how it looked like I may have had the upper hand, but I assure you, she had me under her  _complete_  control."

Erza gulped hard. The way the words flowed from Mystogen's lips made her stomach knot.  _She had me under her complete control._ She would have laughed if her throat hadn't closed. She felt as though she was the opposite of in control. Her body had needs she didn't know had existed.

"Well, I am sorry to have interrupted. I'll leave you to your practice. I hope to see you both at the Guild today." Lucy gave Erza a worried smile before she turned to leave.

Once the celestial mage was out of earshot, Mystogen burst into laughter. The requip mage lightly shoved the blunette's chest.

"There is nothing funny about what just happened!," her brown orbs glared needles.

"I guess the door really didn't make a difference," he beamed down at her.

"The door..." Erza's gaze narrowed, "What kind of magic did you put on the door?"

Mystogen's face sobered and for a moment there was silence. "It's just a ward."

"Explain." The requip mage folded her arms across her chest.

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck, "I designed the ward to keep out evil people."

"Evil people?" her brows furrowed, "I don't need as much protecting as you seem to think I do."

His jaw clenched, "There are a lot of people out there, Erza. A lot of people that want to hurt you. There is a dark guild out there and who knows how low they will stoop. You're welcome."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Erza exhaled heavily, "Any news on the Dark Guild's whereabouts?"

Mystogen nodded lightly, "I am meeting one of my contacts soon. If you want, I can meet you at the Guild later after I meet with them?"

"Yes. Of course."

_**The Guild Hall...Gray...** _


	16. Reputation

**Chapter 16 – Reputation**

The ice mage stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep inhale and closed his eyes.  _ **Rose petals**_. He held the scent in lungs.

"Gray..." the wind whispered.

Gray's slowly opened his eyes as he exhaled. He turned towards the faint sound and his body stiffened.

Her crimson strands danced in the wind, and he found himself taking another deep breath in hopes to catch her scent once more. His heart began to stammer in his chest as she began to step closer. God, just the way she moved made the blood surge in his veins. Soft and sultry. His onyx eyes bore into her's as she moved towards him.

Gray wondered if, in some sick, pathetic way, his brain had summoned her or if she was actually standing in front of him. Last night had been sleepless and restless but never once did she leave his thoughts. Looking back on it now, he wasn't sure how he had had the strength to walk away last night.

"Gray..." her voice shook.

His heart skipped in his chest as the sound of his name left her mouth. He said the first thing that came to his mind and from his heart. His eyes never wavered from her chocolate brown orbs.

"I-It's good to see you." he murmured.

A small smile formed on her rosy lips and he felt his heart skip yet again.

"It's good to see you too." Her words sounded strained as she spoke through quivering lips.

Without thought, Gray folded his arms around her shoulders and pulled her hard against his solid frame. He heard her gasp and a sudden fear of rejection knotted his stomach. He felt the muscles in her shoulders relax as she wrapped her arms around his waist. His breath hitched in his lungs as a wave of relief washed over him. The happiness he felt just by holding her was unmeasurable. Slowly, the heavy weight of the world began to lift off his shoulders. This was all he needed. To feel her next to him. To know she was safe.

He sighed deeply, giving her a slight squeeze before releasing her from his embrace. Erza was worth it. She was worth everything that was going to happen. As long as his Titiania was safe, nothing else mattered. And maybe once he was done playing an important role in Ultear's sick game, Erza and he could talk. Really talk. And finally figure everything out.

For a moment, they just stood their. Gray found himself falling into her beautiful eyes and couldn't bring himself to break her stare. There were so many things he wanted to confess. Feelings he wanted to express. Her eyes were glossy and started to turn a light hue of red. Gray turned his gaze to the ground. If she started to cry, it would break everything inside of him.

Gray roughly cleared his throat before shoving his untrustworthy hands in his pockets.

"Erza, please don't cry," his voice was barely above a whisper. "It would kill me."

His onyx hair shaded his eyes. Didn't see her coming. Erza's body slammed against his. Her arms locked around his waist in a vice grip. He grunted and faltered a few steps back. His eyes wide in shock. Instinctively, his arms slowly laced around her shoulders. His face buried in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Erza..." He stammered. His heart sinking in his chest.

"Don't," she sobbed, "D-don't say a-anything."

Gray's lips formed a thin line as he obeyed her command. He felt warm dampness form on his chest and his stomach turned. She was crying. He gulped hard and pulled her harder against him.  **Don't cry. Please, for God's sake, don't cry. You're going to break me.** He couldn't bare it. There was so much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to say. His body began to shake with emotion. He loved her. Wanted her to be happy. Smile. Laugh. Feel love.  _Real love._ All he could do is play Ultear's twisted game.  **Once this is all over, things will be different. I promise.**

The ice mage slowly began to rock them side to side. He softly ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her temple.

"Erza," he muttered against her hair, "Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

The requip mage leaned back enough to meet Gray's midnight eyes, "You don't know that. Things have been so crazy. I don't even know what's going on anymore! Everything is just-"

He quickly placed a finger over her trembling lips, "Everything will be fine. I promise. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Erza searched his eyes as if the answers lay just under the surface. She quickly nodded, wiping the remnants of her weakness from her pink cheeks.

Gray smiled lightly, "Good. Let's head to the guild."

A small smile grew on her lips that made his heart skip. The ice mage shoved his hands in his pockets before he would make the mistake of trying to grab her hand. They continued shoulder to shoulder to the Guild Hall in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Gray held the large entrance door for Erza, but hesitated before following her inside. A flash of light reflected into his eyes from a tree quite a few yards away. His gaze narrowed as he caught sight of violet strands in the wind. He sighed heavily and nodded.

_I am meeting him tomorrow. He will come for her afterwards. You must make her go on a mission with you and your friends. It will give me the time I need. You cannot let him take her tomorrow._

* * *

The requip mage waved at Mira at the bar as she entered the Guild Hall. The she-devil looked as busy as ever at the crowded bar. Erza glanced behind her to see Gray slowly making his way over from the door. Somehow he looked slightly troubled. She threw him a concerned gaze, but he shook his head at the gesture.

"What's wrong?" Her brown eyes bore into his.

The ice mage shrugged his shoulders, "I just realized how difficult all of this is gonna be."

Erza's heart sank in her chest, "What is going to be difficult?"

Gray scratched the back of his neck, "Well, Natsu, Lucy, and I were planning on going on a mission today. There's a lost noble girl that we were going to find for. She belonged to a noble family that neighbored Lucy's parents, so this one is kind of close to her heart."

"What is difficult about that?" she questioned.

"I'm going to be stuck with Natsu and Lucy." he said bluntly, no smile in his voice.

"I can go with you." Erza offered, "It would be nice to get away for a while."

A large grin grew on Gray's face, "That would be great! Now, there is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"We need to start planning more pranks on Luc-"

"Gray! Erza! Over here!"

The requip mage peered across the Guild Hall to see Lucy waving her hands like a lunatic. Erza stifled a laugh before moving towards the windmilling woman.

Gray touched her lower back, making her pause. A spike of electricity shot through her at the touch. Her body was overly aware of the faint show of affection.

"I'm going to get us a couple drinks," he withdrew his hand and turned towards the bar, "I'll be right over."

Erza gulped hard before turning back toward the celestial wizard at the far table.

"I'm so glad you made it!," beamed the blonde. "I'm so sorry about this morning!"

Blood drained from the requip mage's face, "No problem. No need to ever bring it up. Ever again. Ever."

Lucy tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth as if to pry further, but Natsu had caught her attention first.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy!" cried Natsu, "Look what I can do!"

The celestial mage had a pained expression on her face as she watched the fire dragon-slayer try and arm wrestle Elfman.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy pulled her gaze from the failing pink haired man to Erza.

"I don't think that will end well." She muttered.

Erza laughed lightly, "That's Natsu for you."

Lucy nodded. Her idle fingers began to play with her mug nervously, "I'm assuming Gray told you about the mission we are going on."

The requip mage's mouth formed a thin line, "Yes. I am sorry to hear about your family friend."

"Are you coming with us?" her hopefully eyes beamed at the redhead.

Erza nodded, "Yes, I agreed."

"You agreed on a mission for today?"

Erza's body would have jumped at the sound, but she caught herself just in time and realized her surroundings. She was Erza Titania Scarlet. She had a reputation to live up too, and in that reputation she doesn't startle easily.

"Mystogen?" Scarlet looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

He stood tall behind her in his usual conservative garb. Even at a foot away, she could feel his powerful, masculine presence. His hand gently lay on her shoulder close to her neck. Her skin prickled at the close proximity. Her body grew anxious as every cell in her body grew restless. He swiftly pulled down the fabric that covered his mouth.

"I may have  _need_  of you today." His mesmerizing voice, deep and melodic.

Erza's gaze glanced at the blunette's lips, which she regretted immediately. They were parted slightly, and ever so inviting.

* * *

Gray nudged his way in between two other guild members and signaled Mira. The she-devil handed a few ales to the man next to him before meeting his gaze.

"She looks better today than she did yesterday," Mira whispered.

"Yes. She does. Two please." He asked curtly. He didn't mean to be rude but he really had to get back to Erza. There was no telling when-

Gray's gut sank when he saw Mystogen.  **How had he gotten in unnoticed?** The ice mage's gaze narrowed as he saw the blunette place his hand on Erza's shoulder. His jaw twitched and adrenaline began to surge through his veins. His fists ached to feel the blunette's jaw a few more times. Seeing the bastard touch her made his blood boil.

Mira plopped down to ales on the bar, "Be careful, Gray." She whispered.

The ice mage didn't look back as he grabbed the ales and made his way towards the table.

Without warning, Gray interjected between the two, forcing Mystogen to release Erza's shoulder. He swiftly set the ales on the table before turning his attention to the blunette.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gray asked, folding his arms across his chest.

A smile full of malice grew on Mystogen's face, "I have need of Erza's  _services_  tonight." His velvety words were slow and every syllable intentional.

Gray gritted his teeth. He didn't like the confidence in the blunette's eyes. The annoying smirk on his face made his knuckles itch.

"She has already agreed on a prior contract," the ice mage replied without hesitation, "Whatever you need is just going to have to wait."

Mystogen turned his gaze towards Erza. His voice sounding bored of the altercation, "It is important. It has to do with what we have discussed prior."

Titania rose from her chair and faced the blunette. Her face showed no emotion, "I have agreed to their contract. It shouldn't take any longer than today. Can't it wait?"

"No." Mystogen's voice bit, as if his word was law.

Golden orbs glared at his. Erza paused, conflict evident in her eyes. Gray couldn't lose her. He had to play on her reputation.

"Erza would never back down from contract. That's not who she is. When she gets a job, she sees it through." Gray said confidently and loud enough for the other guild members to hear the statement.

Erza turned towards the ice mage and nodded with an assured look on her face.

"Gray is right. I have agreed and I will see it through. We will discuss things tomorrow."

Mystogen growled and roughly grabbed Erza's wrist. "We need to talk. Now."

Gray's hand shot out and gripped the blunette's arm. "You aren't taking her anywhere."

"Back off, ice mage." He glared with golden eyes, his words more of a growl.

"Make me," Gray took a threatening step towards Mystogen.

"ENOUGH!" She turned to Gray, giving him a soft smile, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," he murmured. He took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Good dog," Mystogen muttered, smirking widely.

It took every ounce of restraint for Gray to not rip the smile off the blunette's face. He ran his hands through his shaggy, black hair before seating himself at the table, making sure he could keep a lookout. He happened to glance at Lucy.

"So," she glared, "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

* * *

Mystogen all-but-ripped her arm from her socket as he pulled her into the Library. He swiftly glanced around the small space to ensure their privacy before turning himself towards her. His large eyes wild with anger.

"What the hell was that?!" the blunette's fists clenched and unclenched.

Erza could feel the aggression emanating from Mystogen, although she was unsure where it was coming from. Her body started to respond as if preparing for battle. Adrenaline. Heightened senses.

"I don't understand," Erza's brows furrowed as the man raged in front of her, "Why are you so angry?"

"You don't understand?" He stalked towards her, making her back into a tall bookcase, "There is a dark guild out there and you don't even care?! You are going to waste precious time on a stupid mission! We need to be working on this every day. All of Magnolia is in danger. Don't you see that?"

"I already agreed. I can't back out of it now."

Although she didn't show it, there was a slight pain of guilt. Maybe she should have checked with him first before accepting another mission, but there is nothing she can do about it now.

"Can't or won't, Scarlet?" He growled.

That was the second time he'd said her last name, but she didn't have time to dwell on that now. Mystogen's body was mere inches away from hers. His eyes were filled with rage. Anger she didn't know that he had inside him.

Erza's eyes narrowed, "Won't"

"You are so selfish!," his hands lay flat on the bookcase next to her head, "You just take and take!"

"And what have I taken from you?!" she shouted, her heart stammering in her chest.

There was a thick silence. His golden orbs were the only things she could see. His eyes replied when words did not. His beautiful orbs shouted at her, full of anger and pain, but she didn't understand any of it.

"You took..." his words were just above a whisper, his lips quivering, "You took..."

The fight slowly left his eyes and his arms dropped to his sides. He suddenly look very sad. Erza's heart sank. What did she do? What could she possibly have done to make him so angry.

"Tell me." she murmured.

Erza flinched as he rose his palms to cup her face. His gentle touch was startling, but her eyes never left his. He leaned towards her, making her heart skip. His lips hovered over her ear.

Mystogen gently grabbed her hand and rested her palm in the center of his chest. "You took this." Hot breath caressed her ear, sending a chill down her spine.


End file.
